This Doesn't Have a Sentimental Title
by Lauren - the original chipmunk
Summary: CHAPTER 25 is up! ***COMPLETED!*** Sequel on its way. Please Review! This is about 8 new Cliffhangers. Please read & review prequel!
1. Profiles 1 & 2 Atth & Rhys

All the Cliffhangers have graduated and 5 new kids are being brought up by their parents. Horizon has been given a grant from the government, so Peter has decided to give out 6 scholarships. 3 of the kids will go into the Cliffhangers, making up the 8 in the Cliffhangers.  
  
Profiles  
  
  
  
Name: Matthew (Atth) Bradley  
  
Age: 16  
  
Physical Description: Tall, well built, dark hair, tattoo on his upper arm that he got in juvie, picture of a dragon.  
  
Background: Mother died when he was 10 from lung cancer (from smoking) and father went to gaol for GBH (grievous bodily harm) and drug smuggling when Atth was 12 and he will be there for 2 more years. Atth then ran away from social services and spent 2 years on the streets. He was arrested when he was 14 for GTA (grand theft auto) and spent 2 years in juvie. Took drugs since 8 years old, seeing his parents took them, but nothing to serious.  
  
Schooling: Stopped going when 12 after failing all his subjects the previous year.  
  
Why at Horizon: He's on a scholarship, he has no other place to go and Peter thinks he might relapse into crime to stay alive if he doesn't come to Horizon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Rhys (Pronounced Rhy - s not Reese) Johnston  
  
Age: 16  
  
Physical Description: Tall and very skinny, blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Background: Had a promising career in soccer until he tore a ligament in his knee and had to stop playing. His twin brother died a year ago, 1 week after he injured his knee, since then he's felt nothing has gone right. He stopped eating and became anorexic.  
  
Parents: His parents are very much sport parents, they have always pushed Rhys to his limit and were extremely disappointed when Rhys injured his knee and had to stop playing altogether. 


	2. Profiles 3 & 4 Mystic & Remy

Profiles  
  
  
  
Name: Mystic Emerald Stevenson  
  
Age: 15  
  
Physical Description: medium build and height, dark red hair.  
  
Background: Mystic was born into a cult and ran away when she was 12; she then spent 3 years in 6 different foster homes. Her current foster parents sent her to Horizon after the realised she was cutting. She is quiet and reserved.  
  
Schooling: last years she got all As.  
  
  
  
Name: Remy Morgan  
  
Age: 15  
  
Physical Description: Slightly overweight, short, brown hair and eyes.  
  
Background: All through school he was a geek, always teased. On the last day of school the previous year, he came to school with a knife and tried to stab some boys that had previously teased him, his parents then sent him to Horizon.  
  
Parents: Overprotective and supportive. They want Remy to be something professional, but aren't too pushy. 


	3. Profiles 5 & 6 Dard & Maddy

Profiles  
  
  
  
Name: Dardanelle (Dard) Mazziotta  
  
Age: 15  
  
Physical Description: Tall, thin, Italian features; long dark hair and brown eyes.  
  
Background: She comes from a conservative Italian family, her parents are very strict and she was never aloud any guy friends. Her parents sent her to Horizon after they found out she was sleeping with a teacher at her school.  
  
  
  
Name: Madison (Maddy) Branch  
  
Age: 15  
  
Physical Description: Medium height and build, wavy brown hair, 5 piercing in each ear and one in her bellybutton.  
  
Background: Attempted suicide recently, she took almost a whole packet of Panadol, but just survived. Parents had always given her a lot of freedom, because that's what they thought she wanted. Peter found out about her through the hospital she had just been released from and she has come to Horizon on a scholarship. 


	4. Profiles 7 & 8 Nick & Clarence

Profiles  
  
  
  
Name: Nicholas (Nick) Skay  
  
Age: 16  
  
Physical Description: Medium build, brown hair, brown eyes.  
  
Background: Started to act out in school and seems not to have any friends. Is on a scholarship.  
  
  
  
Name: Clarence Anderson  
  
Age: 16  
  
Physical Description: African American, tall, medium build.  
  
Background: Parents are very rich and never paid any attention to him, so he started to take drugs and cut. 


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Atth  
  
  
  
Juvie Hall  
  
Two guys about 16 years old are sitting at a table playing their own version of poker, seeing they didn't have a full pack. Another guy walks in, seeing one of the guys sitting down, he takes something out of his pocket, and walks up to the guy.  
  
Guy: Hey Atth, hows your count going? (He slams his hand on Atth's back, digging the pin into Atth's shoulder. Atth cringes and turns around.)  
  
Atth: Even better now that I'm one more up on you, Garth.  
  
Garth: (Annoyed) Don't worry, I'll get you. (Turns and walks away)  
  
Atth: Bullshit man, you couldn't get a fly! You'd better watch you're back, man. (Garth leaves.)  
  
(Most of the guys in Atth's section were involved in a game where they'd go around sticking pins in each other. If they made a noise, then they lost a point and if they didn't make any noise, they'd gain a point. Atth was on 36 already, while Garth was on 17.)  
  
Max: (the other guy playing poker) Ok, show us em. Atth, smiling, places down his cards showing a royal flush.  
  
Atth: Sorry man, you lose.  
  
Max: Fuck! (Getting up) You cheated!  
  
Atth: Nuh, you just can't play (Getting up too) Hand it over! (Putting out his hand)  
  
Max: Fuck you! You cheated!  
  
Atth: Hand it over, wanker! (Max lunges for Atth, but before he can throw any punches, Atth has him against the wall.)  
  
Atth: You wanna start something? (A guard walks in with Peter behind him.)  
  
Guard: (Sighing) Atth, get off Max. (Atth punches Max in the stomach and whispers to him.)  
  
Atth: I'll collect it tonight. (He turns around. Max leaves)  
  
Atth to the guard: (Sarcastically, grinning) Andy! You back from you're holiday! How was Hawaii? You bring me back anything? (He rubs his hands together)  
  
Guard (Andy): (to Peter) You say you want him at you're school?  
  
Peter: (Smiling, walks over to Atth.) You must be Matthew.  
  
Atth: Uh huh (suspicious) and you are?  
  
Peter: I'm Peter Scarbrow, I run Mt Horizon.  
  
Atth: (Confused) Am I supposed to know you? (Sarcastically) Looks if it's bout the smack, I'm sorry, my dealer.  
  
Peter: (Interrupting.) I run a school for teenagers who have run into a bit of trouble.  
  
Atth: How charitable of you.  
  
Peter: I would like it if you'd consider attending.  
  
Atth: As much as I'd love to, I have prier engagements, like being in gaol.  
  
Peter: I meant, next week, when you get out.  
  
Atth: Sorry, not interested, I'm gonna spend all my money on drugs, thank you very much. (Starts to leave)  
  
Peter: It's free (Atth turns back around) You'd be on a scholarship.  
  
Atth: Yeh, right, cos I'm so smart.  
  
Peter: Not that kind of scholarship.  
  
Atth: What exactly is this little school of yours? Boot camp?  
  
Peter: Not quite. Mt Horizon is a boarding school in the middle of the bush. You'd get free meals, free accommodation, schooling and we also do a lot of outdoor activities.  
  
Atth: No thanks I'm not going back to school.  
  
Peter: Where are you gonna get money for food and rent?  
  
Atth: (Grinning) I'll find a way.  
  
Peter: Not legally, no one's going to employ someone that's been in here. (Atth glares at him) What do you say? What have you got to lose?  
  
Atth: My integrity. (Someone runs in.)  
  
Guy: (Out of breath) Oy! Atth, Garth's at it again!  
  
Atth: Shit. (He runs out, Peter and the guard follow)  
  
  
  
Bath room  
  
Garth is punching someone on the ground. Atth pulls him off the boy and throws him against the wall. He helps the boy up.  
  
Atth: (to the boy) I told you, you're either the hunter or the hunted. Stay away from Garth, he's physco. Go to the nurse. (The boy walks off. Atth turns to Garth.)  
  
Atth: It's his first day, give him a break!  
  
Garth: Oh, I'm so sorry your highness. (Atth slams him against the wall.)  
  
Atth: You will be. (The guard, Andy, pulls him off. Peter is watching this all, surprised. Atth walks out passing Peter.)  
  
Atth: (walking by) Alright, I'm in. (Peter starts to regret it.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short; I'm still working on my other story as well as million of assignments at school. Please Review. Lauren. 


	6. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Meeting the Group  
  
  
  
A week later  
  
Peter is waiting out the front of the juvie hall for Atth to be discharged. Peter turns to see Atth walking through the gate. He looks around nervously and sees Peter. He walks up to Peter.  
  
Peter: Hows it feel to be free?  
  
Atth: Weird. I keep thinking the guards will come up to me and tell me off.  
  
Peter: (Smiling) Ok, before we leave, how bout we get you some clothes. (Atth looks down at his very old t-shirt and shorts, the same clothes that he was brought into juvie in.)  
  
Atth: I don't have any money.  
  
Peter: I've got that covered.  
  
Atth: Uh, ok.  
  
  
  
Peter's car  
  
Atth is staring out the window, taking it all in; he's never been in the country before.  
  
Peter: There are 7 other people arriving today, they'll be in you're group.  
  
Atth: Seven!  
  
Peter: Yep.  
  
Atth: (Nervous) Do they, do they know. bout me?  
  
Peter: No, you can take you're time telling them.  
  
Atth: (not wanting to show his soft side) Not that I care if they know, screw them. (Peter looks at him, confused at his change in attitude. A building comes into view and Peter stops the car.)  
  
Peter: Here we are.  
  
Atth: (looking around) Why'd I think this'd be more interesting. (They get out of the car and walk up to Peter's office. Peter gives him the speech and searches his bag, not finding any drugs. Sophie walks up; she thinks it was a mistake to bring Atth there.)  
  
Peter: Matthew.  
  
Atth: Atth.  
  
Peter: Sorry, Atth, this is Sophie; she'll be your counsellor.  
  
Atth: Counsellor? You're kidding.  
  
Peter: Sorry, I'm not; don't worry it won't be that bad.  
  
Atth: Whatever. (To Sophie) Hey. (He sticks out his hand to shake hers. She hesitates then shakes it but doesn't look at him. Atth stands there confused, then feels sick when he realises that she's afraid of him.)  
  
Sophie: I'd better go, everyone's arriving. (She walks away quickly.)  
  
Peter: Ok, you ready to meet you're group?  
  
Atth: Yeh, I guess. (trying to forget Sophie.)  
  
(Peter leads Atth into a room with 7 people in, as well as Sophie. They are sitting in a circle.)  
  
Atth: (Sarcastically) How cosy, can I join.  
  
Peter: Yep.  
  
Atth: Ok. (He walks over trying to look confident. No one is talking, they're all too nervous. He sits down in an empty chair.)  
  
Sophie: Ok, now that we're all here, let's start. How about we go around the circle. say your name and something about yourself. Nick.  
  
Nick: I'm Nick Skay. (Maddy giggles)  
  
Maddy: Nick's gay! That's funny.  
  
Nick: It wasn't a joke, that's my name.  
  
Maddy: Oh. (Trying not to laugh.)  
  
Nick: Anyway, I'm here cos my parents got sick of me not getting A's in school  
  
Atth: (Sarcastically) Oh no, what have we done wrong.  
  
Sophie: Stop it. (To Atth, then regretting it because she's afraid he's do something. Atth just looks at her weirdly.) Maddy, your turn.  
  
Maddy: I'm Maddy Branch. (She looks down.)  
  
Clarence: I'm Clarence.  
  
Atth: (Interrupting) Oh, you're shitting me!  
  
Clarence: (Smiling at Atth) I shit you not. Yeh, I'm Clarence and I took drugs and cut myself.  
  
Atth: My turn? (Sophie nods) Cool, ok, I'm Atth.  
  
Clarence: What's that, tribal?  
  
Atth: Nuh, it's short for Matthew, but that's poncy, so, yeh. Um, and I'm here cos I'm too cheap to buy my own food and stuff, so I thought I'd sponge off the government. (He looks at Peter, then back to the group. He swallows and continues.) And um, I just got outta juvie. (Turning to person next to him) You're turn.  
  
Clarence: Wait, you were in juvie?  
  
Atth: Yeh, you got a problem with that?  
  
Clarence: Nuh, it's just that. what were you in for?  
  
Atth: (Sarcastically) Littering (Turning to person next to him again) You're turn.  
  
Dard: I'm Dardanelle, but I prefer Dard and I have no reason to be here.  
  
Rhys: I'm Rhys and I'm apparently anorexic.  
  
Mystic: My name is Mystic (Maddy giggles) and my parents were in a cult, which screwed me up, so I ran away to join the circus, which happens to be here, seeing all you guys. (They all stare at her.)  
  
Remy: My name is Remy and I had a few problems fitting in at school so my parents thought I might benefit from this place.  
  
Atth: (To Clarence) Is he for real?  
  
Sophie: Alright, we've run out of time, so Peter and I will show you to your rooms, then it'll be dinner time. (Sophie leads the girls out and Peter takes the boys)  
  
  
  
Girls' Dorm Room  
  
Everyone is unpacking.  
  
Dard walks up to Maddy  
  
Dard: (Sarcastically) Love the top. (pointing at a t-shirt with a rabbit on it.)  
  
Maddy: At least it fits me, unlike that. (Nodding at Dard's top, showing half her stomach.)  
  
Dard: Well some people can pull them off, and some can't.  
  
Maddy: Oh, and you can't, I get it. (smiling sweetly at Dard. Dard glares at her and goes back to her bed.)  
  
Dard: (trying to annoy Maddy) That Atth guy's hot.  
  
Maddy to Dard: Yeh, if you like the criminal type, but hey, he's been inside, so he's probably gagging for it, it's you're only chance Dard, go for it!  
  
Dard: At least I've got a chance!  
  
Maddy: I wouldn't want a chance, he probably murdered someone.  
  
Mystic: I doubt they'd let him in here if he had, think before you speak in future and don't spread rumours.  
  
Dard: It speaks! (Mystic ignores her)  
  
Maddy: You know what sucks.  
  
Dard: (interrupting) You?  
  
Maddy: (Screwing up her nose in disgust.) No, the fact that we're out numbered! There's five guys and only three girls.  
  
Dard: That doesn't suck, that's heaven!  
  
Maddy: Those guys aren't my idea of heaven, most of them are repulsive and the ones that aren't are hardened criminals!  
  
Dard: What's up with that skinny guy, I've never heard of an anorexic guy. Most guys couldn't give a stuff bout their looks.  
  
Maddy: Maybe he's gay.  
  
Dard: That'd be right; all the hot guys are gay. Life's so cruel. (She falls back onto her bed in a mock faint.) Oww! This bed's hard as a rock!  
  
Maddy: It might help if you weren't lying on a coat hanger.  
  
Dard: (Getting up and chucking the coat hanger aside.) (Sarcastically) Oh, you think you're so smart.  
  
Maddy: Yeh, I'm smart and I'm not a tramp, that's two things you can't say bout yourself, hey. (She walks out to have dinner)  
  
Dard: Bitch.  
  
Maddy: (popping her head back through the door) Thank you. (She disappears)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short; it's just setting some things up and introducing the characters.  
  
Please review. 


	7. Just a quick note

Hey, just a quick note, should I kill Remy off? He's already boring me and I can't think of anything interesting to do with him, maybe blow him up? lol.  
  
Please review. 


	8. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Fights  
  
  
  
Guys' Dorm  
  
They're all unpacking and making their beds, no one is saying anything.  
  
Nick: (looking up) You like any of the chicks?  
  
Clarence: We haven't even spoken to them yet.  
  
Nick: Yeh, but first impression last, huh.  
  
Clarence: Only if you're shallow.  
  
Nick: (walking over to Atth, placing his hand on Atth's shoulder.) Hey Matty boy, you like anyone?  
  
Atth: (Not looking up, calmly says;) No, Skay, I'm not as horny as you, so get you're god damn hand off my shoulder and don't call me Matty again, better yet, don't talk to me again, ok?  
  
Nick: Fine, just trying to be friendly. (Walks over to Remy) Hey loser, what's up?  
  
(Atth turns round and slams Nick against the wall, holding his neck.)  
  
Atth: You leave him alone, or I'll break your scrawny little neck, you understand?  
  
Nick: (Gasping for breath) Yes.  
  
(Atth lets go and Nick falls to the ground. Atth starts to walk away.)  
  
Nick: (Under his breath) Physco.  
  
(Atth turns back around and kicks Nick in the side, Nick screeches in pain.)  
  
Clarence: (Worried) Atth, stop it, you're hurting him.  
  
Atth to Nick: You seem to be a slow learner, work on that. (walks out of the dorm.)  
  
(Once Atth is gone Clarence goes over to Nick and helps him up.)  
  
Nick: What a freak!  
  
Clarence: You did ask for it  
  
Nick: What, I asked to be killed? (Clarence sighs, he can't work Atth out.) He's completely physco!  
  
Clarence: You never learn, do you. (He walks out to find Atth)  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside: Docks  
  
Atth is sitting at the docks wanting to be back in juvie; although he hated it there it felt more secure than Horizon.  
  
Clarence walks up.  
  
Clarence: You right man.  
  
Atth: Yeh, I'm sweet.  
  
Clarence: Yeh, right.  
  
(Atth looks up, glaring at him. Clarence doesn't say anything, Atth gets agitated.)  
  
Atth: What?  
  
Clarence: You really lost it in there you know.  
  
Atth: (Laughing, cos he's lost it was worse before) Nuh, you'll know when I've lost it, believe me.  
  
Clarence: (Not sure of what to say) What you go to juvie for?  
  
Atth: (looking up at him in surprise) Don't you ever give up?  
  
Clarence: No.  
  
Atth: Ok, why do you cut yourself?  
  
Clarence: I'll tell you if you tell me why you were in juvie.  
  
Atth: Ok.  
  
Clarence: My parents were never around and it gave me something to do and think bout.  
  
Atth: That's sick you know.  
  
Clarence: (Smiling at his honesty) Yeh, I know. (Atth doesn't say anything) Well? (Just then Peter walks up.)  
  
Peter: It's time for dinner.  
  
(Atth breaths a sigh of relief. They all walk back to the dinning hall, no one says anything.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short, the more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will be. (Subtle hints.) This story seems all about Atth, but I have some stories coming up about the others, namely Dard, Maddy, Mystic and (wait for it) Rhys.  
  
Keep tuned to see if I have decided to kill Remy off or not. (lol)  
  
So review! 


	9. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Fear  
  
  
  
Dinning Hall - Cliff-hanger's Table.  
  
Only the 2nd time the Cliff-hangers have been all together. Atth and Clarence walks through the door.  
  
Atth: (Looking around) Wow, déjà vu. (thinking of the dinning hall in juvie.)  
  
(Clarence and Atth get their food and sit down.)  
  
Dard: So Atth, how's life? (Atth raises an eyebrow and looks at her pityingly.)  
  
Maddy: Nice pick up line.  
  
Dard: At least I have guts to say it!  
  
Maddy: Oh no, I'm so ashamed that I don't want to screw him.  
  
Clarence to Atth: Bitch fight.  
  
Atth to Clarence: How sad.  
  
Dard: So Atth, wanna do something later? (leaning over the table, her top very low.)  
  
Atth: (Smirking) Hate to tell you this, but you're top is about to fall off.  
  
Dard: You can help it fall off if you want. (Smiling)  
  
Atth: No thanks, I don't go into dangerous places, not to mention unsanitary. (Dard goes red and leans back in her chair.)  
  
Maddy to Atth: You know, you're not as bad as I thought.  
  
Atth: Go hit on someone who's interested. (Maddy glares at him, Dard smiles)  
  
Nick: God, do you have to be so mean?  
  
Atth: (Glaring at Nick) Do you like living on the edge? (Nick looks away scared)  
  
Clarence: Leave it man.  
  
Atth: (Coldly) Don't tell me to leave it.  
  
Clarence: Just don't start another fight.  
  
Maddy: There was a fight and we missed it! (Disappointed)  
  
Atth to Clarence: (eyes narrowing) Don't mess with me man.  
  
Clarence: Don't take your anger out on me.  
  
Atth: I'm not angry and if you never make me angry, then you'll live a happy life, so don't mess with me.  
  
Clarence: You act so tough man, but you're not. (Atth stands up, his eyes have gone dead. Just then Peter walks up.)  
  
Peter: Ok, everyone lights out is in ½, we're having an early night. (Turns to leave, remembers something and turns back.) Oh and Atth, can I see you in my office when you've finished.  
  
Clarence: Already called to the principal's office, what a rebel. (Atth turns and wacks his tray across the back of Clarence's head, hard.)  
  
Clarence: (rubbing his head.) Shit!  
  
(Atth walks off.)  
  
Nick: What's his problem?  
  
Mystic: Troubled teen, how strange, never seen one before. (Sarcastically)  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter's Office.  
  
Atth walks in without knocking, Sophie is leaning over Peter's desk with her back to the door, Peter isn't there.  
  
Atth walks up behind Sophie.  
  
Atth: What you looking at? (Sophie jumps and turns around, seeing it's Atth, she takes a step back from him, worried.)  
  
Sophie: (Suspicious) What are you doing in here?  
  
Atth: Peter wanted to see me.  
  
Sophie: (Nervously) Oh, ok, well I'd better go, things to do. (She races out. Atth sighs. Peter walks in just passing Sophie, looks at her confused.)  
  
Peter: What happened?  
  
Atth: Nothing.  
  
Peter: Ok. (Sits down at his desk) Now, it says in your file that you stopped going to school when you were 12, is that right?  
  
Atth: Yeh.  
  
Peter: Ok, so you'd be a fair bit behind then.  
  
Atth: I didn't actually pass my last year either, so there's not much point of me going to the classes.  
  
Peter: You still need an education.  
  
Atth: I barely passed preschool, what makes you think I can pass high school?  
  
Peter: You can if you believe in yourself.  
  
Atth: Can you cut the physco babble crap please.  
  
Peter: I'll get one of the other students to help you.  
  
Atth: Whatever. (Turns to leave)  
  
Peter: Wait, I'm not finished. (Atth turns back.) How are you going?  
  
Atth: Fine.  
  
Peter: It'll be a bit hard adjusting to life outside juvie, but you'll get used to it.  
  
Atth: Nuh, it's fine, it's the whole boy scout thing I don't get.  
  
Peter: (Smiling) Ok, you can go. (Atth leaves, Peter frowns.)  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short and boring, still setting things up.  
  
Next chapter: Peter asks Mystic to do something and Rhys is finally in the chapter. (exciting huh.)  
  
Please review. 


	10. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Tutoring  
  
  
  
The next day. Morning  
  
Guys' Dorm  
  
It's 7am and everyone's asleep, Atth wakes up and looks around, remembering where he is, he sighs and gets up for a shower. As he walks into the bathroom he pulls the door closed, accidentally slamming it. Clarence wakes up, groans and turns over, going back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinning Hall - Breakfast  
  
All the Cliff-hangers are sitting down, except Atth. Atth walks in, grabs an apple and sits down.  
  
Clarence: What time did you get up this morning?  
  
Atth: 7, why? (Takes a bite.)  
  
Clarence: Why so early man?  
  
Nick: I wasn't even aware there was time earlier than 8.  
  
Atth: (Rolls his eyes at Nick.) Nuh, that's not early, in juvie. (He trails off.)  
  
Clarence: Huh?  
  
Atth: Never mind. (Gets up and leaves, chucking he apple core in the bin.)  
  
Nick: (Sarcastically) Yeh, he's all there.  
  
(Everyone looks at him annoyed at his lameness.)  
  
(Peter walks up.)  
  
Peter: Mystic, can I see you in my office? (Peter walks away. Nick starts to open his mouth to say something.)  
  
Clarence: Shut up man. (Nick glares at him.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter's Office  
  
Mystic knocks on the door then enters without waiting for a replay.  
  
Peter: Hi, I don't have much time, so I was wondering, seeing you got all A's last year, if you wouldn't mind tutoring Atth.  
  
Mystic: Yes, I would mind, but before I turn you down, what would I get out of this?  
  
Peter: (Sighs) A good friendship.  
  
Mystic: With him, yeh right. Anyway I don't have friends, I walk alone.  
  
Peter: Ok, then do it to get out of kitchens for a month, which is what you'll get if you don't agree.  
  
Mystic: (Eyes narrowing) You can't do that.  
  
Peter: Try me.  
  
Mystic: Fine, just get ready to call the ambulance for when I tell him I'm his new buddy, friend, person. (Mystic leaves to find Atth.)  
  
(Peter wonders what she meant by calling an ambulance and hopes Atth hasn't already been fighting.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Guys Dorm room Rhys is the only one in the dorm, except Atth who is lying on his bed. Rhys takes a soccer ball out of his bag, that his parents put in and walks outside with it. He passes Mystic who is walking into the guys' dorm. She looks over at Atth who is lying on his bed, staring intently at the ceiling.  
  
Mystic: (After watching him for a minute) What are you doing?  
  
Atth: (Still looking up.) Polishing my shoes.  
  
Mystic: Gee, the ceiling looks really interesting.  
  
Atth: (Sarcastically) It is. (Mystic doesn't say anything. Atth gets annoyed) There are 478 dots on the ceiling, so far anyway.  
  
Mystic: Wow, you can count.  
  
Atth: (Not really caring about what she said.) Why are you so surprised. (He realises she knows something. He sits up.) Has someone said something?  
  
Mystic: Peter.  
  
Atth: (Interrupting. Getting angry.) Bastard.  
  
Mystic: Peter wants me to be your tutor.  
  
(She steps back, waiting for his reaction. Atth notices this.)  
  
Atth: (Coldly) I don't need a tutor.  
  
Mystic: Peter seems to think you do.  
  
Atth: Peter doesn't know what he's talking bout, anyway I won't be here for long.  
  
Mystic: (Smiling) You planning to run?  
  
Atth: Not run exactly, I'm not much of a cross country guy.  
  
Mystic: Ok then, how?  
  
Atth: (Getting up.) You'll see.  
  
  
  
There will be more about Rhys and the other characters soon; it's not just all about Atth. He's just the easiest to write about.  
  
Please review. 


	11. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Classes  
  
  
  
Outside  
  
Mystic walks out of the dorm and sees Rhys kicking the soccer ball. She walks back to her dorm.  
  
Rhys runs down the hill dribbling the ball, he's mad at himself for losing the opportunity to make the big time. He had to have extensive knee surgery after he torn a ligament and went back to training too early to please his dad. He starts kicking the ball against the wall until the ball goes to far to the left. Rhys runs after it and just as he catches up to it, his knee gives way and he falls over. He lies on the grass for a bit, his knee throbbing.  
  
Rhys: (Yelling.) Shit!  
  
(He gets up, picks up the ball and limps back to the dorm, as he passes a bin he drops the ball in it.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Afternoon - Maths Class  
  
Atth walks in late.  
  
Teacher: Hurry up, you're late.  
  
Atth: My sincerest apologies.  
  
(He sits down at the back, even though there are empty seats everywhere.)  
  
Teacher: Ok, seeing it's everyone's first class for the year, we're going to start with some revision.  
  
(The teacher writes: T (Temperature) = t2 (Time) -14t + 33 on the board.)  
  
Teacher: We'll start with something simple, who knows the answer?  
  
(Atth looks at the question for a moment then gives up, he's never done any algebra in the classes he attended, which was hardly any. He starts carving marks in his desk with his metal ruler.)  
  
Teacher: You, at the back, what's your name? (Pointing at Atth, he looks up and sighs.)  
  
Atth: Atth  
  
Teacher: Ok Atth, what's the answer?  
  
Atth: I don't know.  
  
Teacher: Come on, it's basic, try.  
  
Atth: (Getting annoyed) I don't know how to do it.  
  
Teacher: Ok, anyone else? (Mystic raises her hand.) Yes?  
  
Mystic: At zero hours the temperature is 33 degrees C.  
  
(I Live in Australia, so I don't know what that is in F)  
  
Mystic: The turning point on the graph is at minus 16 degrees after 7 hours.  
  
Teacher: Very good, now with that in mind, what 2 times does the temperature reach zero degrees, Atth?  
  
Atth: (looking up.) I don't know. (The teacher turns around and draws the graph on the board.)  
  
Teacher: If the first time it reached zero was after three hours, then the second time will be?  
  
Atth: (Annoyed) I don't know!  
  
Teacher: Look at the graph. The turning point has a period on either side that is equal, work it out.  
  
Atth: I don't know! (Standing up)  
  
Teacher: Ok, sit down, I'll talk to you after class, maybe we can organise some tutoring. (Atth walks out. Teacher stands there speechless.) Ok, someone go after him. (No one moves.) Come on.  
  
Nick: No thanks, he's physco. (Mystic sighs and gets up and goes after Atth.) Oh well, they are very similar I guess, both physco.  
  
Clarence: Is that the only word you know?  
  
Nick: (Trying to be funny) Yes.  
  
Clarence: (Annoyed) Then shut up.  
  
Teacher: Ok, back to work. (He turns around and writes more problems on the board)  
  
  
  
Docks  
  
Atth is sitting down, Mystic walks up to him.  
  
Atth: (Not looking around.) Piss off.  
  
Mystic: Just let me tutor you. (Atth turns to face her; he didn't expect it to be her.)  
  
Atth: There's no point.  
  
Mystic: Why, cos you're gonna run? (Not believing he's going to run.)  
  
Atth: Yeh, anyway, it won't help.  
  
Mystic: (Sarcastically) What, in one ear, out the other?  
  
Atth: Nuh, it doesn't even go in. (Gets up and walks away.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Night time - Group  
  
Everyone except Atth, is sitting down waiting for Sophie to start group.  
  
Maddy: What do you think Atth went to gaol for?  
  
Mystic: It wasn't gaol, juvenile prison is different.  
  
Maddy: Same diff, what do you think he did?  
  
Dard: Probably killed someone, or at least maimed them. (Maddy seeing Atth walk in, kicks Dard's ankle.) Hey, what was that for? (Under her breath) Bitch. (Dard turns to see Atth walking in and she goes white, hoping he didn't hear her. He sits down in an empty chair.)  
  
Sophie: Ok, now that we're all here, I want you to go around the group saying something that you've learnt about the person to the left of you. Clarence.  
  
Clarence: Nick, is a total prick who doesn't know when to stop talking. (Nick glares at Clarence.)  
  
Sophie: (Getting mad.) Clarence, that is inappropriate.  
  
Clarence: Fine, he sleeps with a teddy bear. (Everyone laughs, Nick goes red.)  
  
Nick: Do I have to do Atth?  
  
Sophie: Yes.  
  
Nick: Ok, (Atth smirks at him interested in what he'll say.) Atth is, um, (Nick smiles) totally brain dead!  
  
(Atth stands up furious and pushes Nick off his chair. Clarence pulls Atth off Nick.)  
  
Atth: You'd better watch yourself. (Pointing at Nick)  
  
Sophie: (Yelling) STOP IT! SIT DOWN! (Atth stares at her and sits down reluctantly.) Now, we are going to continue, whether you like it or not. Atth, describe Mystic.  
  
Atth: I dunno, I haven't spoken to her. (lying to get out of it. Mystic looks at him annoyed.)  
  
Sophie: Say anything.  
  
Atth: (sighs) Different  
  
Mystic: Dard. acts like a slut. (Dard glares at her.)  
  
Sophie: We don't call each other names here.  
  
Mystic: I didn't call her a slut; I said she acts like a slut.  
  
Sophie: Ok, Dard, your turn.  
  
Dard: (Annoyed) Maddy, tries to be cool, but she is just a little princess.  
  
Sophie: For god's sake.  
  
Atth: (interrupting) You're not very good at this counselling thing, are you?  
  
Sophie: (Ignoring Atth.) We are going to finish this, ok? Maddy, your turn.  
  
Maddy: I don't know Rhys.  
  
Sophie: I don't care, say anything.  
  
Maddy: He is, um. quiet?  
  
Sophie: Good. Rhys.  
  
Rhys: Remy is. unique.  
  
Remy: Clarence is a fine young man. (Everyone stares at Remy.)  
  
Sophie: Ok, you can all go.  
  
(Everyone gets up and leaves. Mystic follows Atth out.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Guys' Dorm  
  
Atth is packing his bag as Mystic walks in.  
  
Mystic: You running today?  
  
Atth: Yep. (Still packing.)  
  
Mystic: How?  
  
Atth: I'll take a car.  
  
Mystic: (Not believing him) What, you gonna take the keys out of someone's pocket.  
  
Atth: I don't need keys.  
  
Mystic: The cops will pick you up.  
  
Atth: I'm willing to take my chances.  
  
Mystic: You just got out of juvie, if you do something illegal, they'll put you back there.  
  
Atth: What am I supposed to do, stay here?  
  
Mystic: Yeh, anyway where are you gonna go if you do escape.  
  
Atth: I'll find somewhere.  
  
Mystic: Just stay, what have you got to lose.  
  
Atth: I hate it here.  
  
Mystic: Is juvie any better?  
  
Atth: (Lying to convince himself.) Yeh.  
  
Mystic: Yeh right, I'm not stupid, I've read things bout juvie and it's not pretty, the things that go on there.  
  
Atth: (Swallows, trying not to think about it.) It's not that bad.  
  
Mystic: Just stay, get settled in, then if you still want to run, I won't tell anyone, but if you run now, I will.  
  
Atth: (Glaring at her. Reluctantly...) Fine.  
  
Mystic: Come on, dinner'll be ready. (They walk out.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 features Maddy and Rhys.  
  
Please Review! 


	12. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Adopted  
  
  
  
Guys' Dorm - Midnight  
  
Rhys is lying in bed, he can't get to sleep, he gets up and walks outside and over to the bin, as he is taking his soccer ball out of the bin, he hears something.  
  
Atth: (Seeing Rhys going through the bin) You hungry? (He's sitting on the steps nearby smoking a joint.)  
  
Rhys: Shit, you scared me.  
  
Atth: I have that effect on people.  
  
Rhys: What are you doing out here?  
  
Atth: What does it look like?  
  
Rhys: Where'd you get the pot?  
  
Atth: Very old shoes. (pulling the sole of his shoe partly off, the place in which he sneaked in a few joints.) You play soccer? (pointing to the ball.)  
  
Rhys: I used to.  
  
Atth: Why'd you stop?  
  
Rhys: (getting uncomfortable.) Screwed up my knee. Goodnight. (He walks back into the dorm.)  
  
Atth: See ya.  
  
  
  
Morning - Peter's Office  
  
Maddy walks in  
  
Maddy: You wanted to see me?  
  
Peter: Yes, sit down. Now I've just read over your file and I was wondering if you've ever thought of finding your real parents.  
  
Maddy: (goes white) My what?  
  
Peter: (Shocked) You didn't know?  
  
Maddy: Know what?  
  
Peter: (Amazed) You were adopted. (Maddy doesn't say anything. She gets up slowly and walks out.) If you want to talk, I'm here! (Shouting after her.)  
  
  
  
Lodge  
  
Peter walks in; most of the Cliff-hangers are in there.  
  
Peter: Alright everyone, I have organised something I think you'll like, so gather round. Atth, can you find Maddy for me, thanks.  
  
(Atth gets up reluctantly and walks out.)  
  
  
  
Docks  
  
Atth walks up, Maddy has knees up to her chest and is staring at the water, Atth can't see her face.  
  
Atth: Peter wants to see all us in the lodge. (Waits for an answer, but doesn't get one.) Fine. (under his breath.) Snob.  
  
(Atth starts to walk away. A sob escapes from Maddy's mouth and Atth turns back surprised.)  
  
Atth: Are you alright?  
  
(Maddy starts crying quietly, hugging her knees. Atth wonders what to do, he doesn't want to show his nice side, but decides this is more important, he hates seeing anyone, especially girls, cry. He sits down next to Maddy.)  
  
Atth: Do you want to talk about it?  
  
(Maddy only sits there crying softly. Atth puts his arm around her, but she flinches so he pulls back, he tries again and she lets him hold her. After a couple of minutes Peter walks up looking for them, he sees Atth comforting Maddy, so he decides not to interrupt. Atth and Maddy sit like that, not moving for over an hour. Atth looks down at Maddy, who has stopped crying and realizes she is asleep. He gets up carefully and picks her up gently and carries her to the girls' dorm.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Girls' Dorm  
  
Atth walks in with Maddy in his arms. Mystic is the only person in the dorm. She looks up and sees Atth carrying Maddy, expecting the worst she runs up.  
  
Mystic: What happened?  
  
Atth: (Whispering.) Shhh! She's asleep.  
  
Mystic: (Whispering.) Is she ok?  
  
Atth: Yeh, she's fine.  
  
(They walk over to Maddy's bed and Mystic pulls back the covers, Atth gently places Maddy on her bed and pulls up the covers.)  
  
Mystic: (Suspicious) What happened?  
  
Atth: (Walks out.) Nothing.  
  
  
  
Next day - Morning  
  
Maddy goes to the guys' dorm and knocks, Clarence opens the dorm.  
  
Maddy: Hi, is Atth awake?  
  
Clarence: (Smiles) Um, yeh, I'll get him. (Walks up to Atth.) Oy, Atth, there's a foxy lady at the door waiting on your arrival.  
  
Atth to Clarence: (Walks to the door) Shit, it's not Dard is it?  
  
Clarence: Nuh man.  
  
Atth: Thank god. (Clarence smiles and shakes his head.)  
  
(Atth walks out the door and sees Maddy.)  
  
Atth: (Surprised) Maddy, what are you doing here?  
  
Maddy: I wanted to thank you.  
  
Atth: (Confused) For what?  
  
Maddy: Staying with me.  
  
Atth: (Not sure of what to say.) Um, you're welcome. (No one says anything.) Do you want to talk about it?  
  
Maddy: (trying to decide whether to tell him or not.) Maybe later.  
  
Atth: Ok.  
  
Maddy: Bye. (Starts to leave)  
  
Atth: Maddy  
  
Maddy: (Turning round.) Yeh.  
  
Atth: Can you not, um, tell anyone, bout this?  
  
Maddy: (Smiling) Don't worry, I won't tell anyone there's a half decent guy in there.  
  
(She walks away. Atth sighs and walks back into the dorm.)  
  
  
  
It'll get more interesting, bare with me.  
  
Please review.  
  
I already have up to chapter 11 finished so the more reviews; the faster the chapters will be uploaded.  
  
Chapter 8 & 9 -  
  
Peter does the progress reports, upsetting people, causing someone to run, who will it be? Is this where I get rid of Remy by making him fall down a cliff or is it Clarence who hasn't said much or Atth who is just weird or Rhys who I haven't put much in this story about or am I just talking crap and making this note longer than the actual chapter? I'll stop now.  
  
REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Progress Reports  
  
  
  
Lodge - Morning  
  
Peter walks in.  
  
Peter: Ok, gather round. (All the Cliff-hangers get up and walk over.) You've all been here for a few days so I thought I'd start my progress reports.  
  
Atth: Oh joy.  
  
Nick: Can we do it later? I was winning poker!  
  
Clarence: No you weren't! Atth was.  
  
Peter: You can play later. One by one I want you all to come into my office.  
  
Maddy: Who's first?  
  
Peter: You decide. (He leaves.)  
  
Mystic: Great.  
  
Clarence: I say Nick goes first.  
  
Atth: I second that.  
  
Nick: Fine, at least I can say I know what I'm thinking and you don't! (He leaves, all the Cliff-hangers look at him confused.)  
  
Atth: (Under his breath) Just stop thinking when it starts to hurt, too late, oh well.  
  
(Maddy is the only one who hears him and she smiles at him. He just raises an eyebrow at her and looks away.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter's Office  
  
Peter to Nick: How do you like it so far?  
  
Nick: It's cool.  
  
Peter: Have you made any friends yet?  
  
Nick: Yeh, tonnes. (lying.)  
  
Peter: Who in particular?  
  
Nick: Um, Clarence and Atth mainly.  
  
Peter: (Knowing that they don't like Nick.) Ok, how about you try to get to know the girls a bit more.  
  
Nick: I thought inappropriate touching was inappropriate.  
  
Peter: It is. I meant get to know them as human beings, not as sex objects.  
  
Nick: Fine, spoil my fun why don't you.  
  
Peter: Is there anything you want to discus?  
  
Nick: No, should there be?  
  
Peter: No, ok, you can go. (Nick leaves.)  
  
  
  
Lodge  
  
Nick walks back in.  
  
Nick: the next person's next.  
  
Atth: You think. (Maddy smiles at him, he looks away.)  
  
Clarence: Ok, who wants to go next?  
  
Mystic: I say Atth.  
  
Atth: No way, boy girl.  
  
Mystic: Fine, I'll go. (Gets up and leaves.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter's office  
  
Mystic walks in and sits down.  
  
Peter: Hi Mystic, so how's it been going so far?  
  
Mystic: It's not as bad as I thought I'd be.  
  
Peter: That's good to hear. So have you made any friends?  
  
Mystic: No. I told you, I walk alone.  
  
Peter: Ok then, have you talked to anyone?  
  
Mystic: About?  
  
Peter: Anything.  
  
Mystic: Well, I talked to Atth about the tutoring and he blew up, I then convinced him not to run.  
  
Peter: (interrupting) He was going to run?  
  
Mystic: Yeh, but he won't, at least for a little while.  
  
Peter: Ok, anyone else?  
  
Mystic: I've had some interesting conversations with Maddy and Dard.  
  
Peter: About?  
  
Mystic: (smiling) Dard's sex life.  
  
Peter: Excuse me?  
  
Mystic: Dard's plentiful sex life. She's very open about it; most of it is probably bullshit though. Like sleeping with her teacher.  
  
Peter: Ok, you can go now.  
  
Mystic: She did, didn't she!  
  
Peter: Did what?  
  
Mystic: Sleep with her teacher!  
  
Peter: I'm not at liberty to say anything about another student.  
  
Mystic: She did. (Mystic walks out.)  
  
Peter: (Shouting after her.) I didn't say that!  
  
  
  
  
  
Atth walks in and sits down.  
  
Peter: How's it going so far?  
  
Atth: Ok I guess.  
  
Peter: Have you become friends with anyone in particular?  
  
Atth: Clarence I guess.  
  
Peter: Interesting.  
  
Atth: Why?  
  
Peter: You two are complete opposites.  
  
Atth: Why, cos he's rich and I'm a bum, sponging off the government?  
  
Peter: I didn't mean it that way.  
  
Atth: Sure.  
  
Peter: Have you talked to any of the girls?  
  
Atth: A bit.  
  
Peter: What have you learnt about them?  
  
Atth: Dard scares me that she's so. (Searching for a word) forthcoming, Mystic always acts superior and Maddy is caught between being a bitch and being an innocent child.  
  
Peter: Why do you say Dard is forthcoming?  
  
Atth: Ever since we've been here, she's been cracking onto me and it's getting really annoying.  
  
Peter: Why don't you just tell her to stop?  
  
Atth: I have! But she won't listen!  
  
Peter: How do you feel about Nick?  
  
Atth: He's a prick.  
  
Peter: Why?  
  
Atth: Because he makes comments bout things he knows nothing about.  
  
Peter: Have you gotten into any fights yet?  
  
Atth: Yeh.  
  
Peter: Why?  
  
Atth: (annoyed) What do you mean why?  
  
Peter: Horizon isn't like juvie.  
  
Atth: You think.  
  
Peter: You don't need to prove yourself to anyone here. (Atth glares at Peter.) Have you told anyone about your family?  
  
Atth: What's there to tell?  
  
Peter: (knowing Atth doesn't want to talk about it.) Ok, you can go now.  
  
(Atth leaves)  
  
  
  
The next chapter features Rhys, I promise!  
  
Please review. 


	14. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Running  
  
  
  
Peter's office  
  
Maddy walks in.  
  
Peter: Hi Maddy, sit down, how are you? (She sits down.)  
  
Maddy: (looking down.) Ok.  
  
Peter: I'm really sorry you had to find out about your parents through me.  
  
Maddy: It's fine.  
  
Peter: Have you talked to anyone about it? (She shakes her head.) Do you want to talk about it with me? (She shakes her head again.) Ok, but try talking about it with someone in your group, it'll help you. Have you talked to anyone, about anything I mean.  
  
Maddy: I tried to talk to Atth, but he wasn't very interested. I don't think he likes me.  
  
Peter: I'm sure if he got to know you he would.  
  
Maddy: Nuh, he's too caught up in Dard.  
  
Peter: What about Mystic?  
  
Maddy: She keeps to herself. It's kinda hard to talk to someone if they don't talk back, or they just say what you're saying is stupid.  
  
Peter: Have you contacted your parents yet, I mean your adoptive parents.  
  
Maddy: No.  
  
Peter: Why not?  
  
Maddy: What am I supposed to say?  
  
Peter: Ok, you can go. (She gets up to leave.) Oh and Maddy, (She turns back) don't give up on Atth, even though he doesn't show it, he need someone to talk to.  
  
Maddy: Ok. (She leaves.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Rhys walks in.  
  
Peter: Hi Rhys, sit down. (Rhys sits down.) How have you found it so far?  
  
Rhys: Ok.  
  
Peter: Have you made any friends?  
  
Rhys: No.  
  
Peter: Have you talked to anyone? (hoping to get more out of Rhys.)  
  
Rhys: No.  
  
Peter: Why not. (Rhys shrugs.) Have you been eating?  
  
Rhys: Yes (lying)  
  
Peter: Don't lie to me.  
  
Rhys: I'm not (looking down)  
  
Peter: Why are you doing this to yourself?  
  
Rhys: (getting annoyed) I'm not doing anything!  
  
Peter: Exactly! You have to eat! If you don't you'll get very sick. (Rhys doesn't say anything.) Look at yourself! You're all bones.  
  
Rhys: I'm fine.  
  
Peter: Do you do this because of your brother? (Rhys doesn't answer, he just looks away.) How do you feel about the death of your brother? (hoping to get any reaction.) (Rhys goes white and doesn't say anything.) It's alright to be sad you know.  
  
(Rhys gets up and runs out. Peter runs after him, they pass the lodge, Peter is falling behind so he yells to Atth because he has a better chance of catching up to Rhys.)  
  
Peter: Follow him. (Atth runs after Rhys.) Ok, who's next? (out of breath.)  
  
Remy: I believe I am.  
  
Peter: Ok, come to my office.  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter's Office  
  
They sit down.  
  
Peter: Now Remy, how have you found it here?  
  
Remy: It isn't what I expected, but it has opened my eyes.  
  
Peter: Ok, have you made any friends?  
  
Remy: Not really, I don't seem to have anything in common with anyone which is most unfortunate.  
  
Peter: Has anyone given you a hard time?  
  
Remy: No.  
  
Peter: Good. (Trying to think of something to say, Remy makes him uncomfortable.) Ok, I guess that's all, you can go.  
  
Remy: (Getting up.) Thank you for your time. (He leaves.)  
  
Peter: You're welcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dard walks in.  
  
Peter: Sit down, ok now how's it been so far here for you?  
  
Dard: Well, even though I've no reason for being here, it hasn't been all terrible.  
  
Peter: And why's that.  
  
Dard: Because of Atth.  
  
Peter: Really, what's actually happened between you two?  
  
Dard: Well, I would tell you, but you'd probably suspend me.  
  
Peter: Do you actually know if Atth is interested?  
  
Dard: (Twisting her hair round her finger and smiling seductively.) Of course he is.  
  
Peter: I would ask him if I were you.  
  
Dard: I don't need to ask him, why wouldn't he want me?  
  
Peter: Ok, (changing the subject.) Have you made any other friends?  
  
Dard: No, they're all a bunch of losers.  
  
Peter: Why?  
  
Dard: Well Maddy is a try hard, Mystic is just weird, Nick is pathetic, Clarence is boring, Rhys is too quiet and Remy is, I dunno, he's just really weird.  
  
Peter: Maybe you should get to know them before you make any judgements.  
  
Dard: I don't want to get to know them; the only person I want to get to know intimately is Atth.  
  
Peter: You know the rules.  
  
Dard: Rules are made to be broken.  
  
Peter: Not these ones.  
  
Dard: Fine, what you don't know can't hurt you.  
  
Peter: If I catch you doing anything you will be expelled immediately, (She shrugs) you can go.  
  
(She leaves.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarence walks in.  
  
Peter: Hey Clarence, sit down. So, how's it been so far?  
  
Clarence: No complaints, beside the food of course.  
  
Peter: I see you've become friends with Atth.  
  
Clarence: Yeh, or at least trying to. Man, he's hard.  
  
Peter: I want you to keep an eye in him and Dard.  
  
Clarence: Yeh, she's obsessed with him.  
  
Peter: Have you talked to anyone else?  
  
Clarence: Not really, but Rhys seems interesting, he is really anorexic?  
  
Peter: Yeh.  
  
Clarence: Why?  
  
Peter: Why don't you ask him that?  
  
Clarence: Yeh, I will.  
  
Peter: Have you spoken to your parents?  
  
Clarence: Nuh, I'm not even sure if they're in the country, I think they mentioned something about buying Hawaii, but I could be wrong.  
  
Peter: (smiling) ok, you can go, oh, and has anyone heard anything from Atth and Rhys?  
  
Clarence: Nuh, I think he's still running.  
  
Peter: Ok. (Clarence leaves.)  
  
  
  
Please review  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Will Rhys come back?  
  
What is Peter's idea for bonding?  
  
Do these questions make any sense?  
  
Was that attempt to be funny, funny?  
  
The answer to these is no, well, maybe, yes, I dunno.  
  
I'll go now before I make a worse fool of myself  
  
C ya 


	15. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Peter's Idea  
  
(Great title hey)  
  
  
  
Forest  
  
Rhys keeps running, he can hear someone behind him, but he doesn't know who it is. His knee is starting to throb, then he hears someone shouting.  
  
Atth: Come on man! Stop running, I'm dieing back here!  
  
(Rhys speeds up hoping to loose Atth. Rhys bites his lip because his knee is killing him, but he can't stop. He jumps over a log and as he lands on his bad knee a stab of pain goes through it, he falls over and lies on the ground in agony. Atth runs up.)  
  
Atth: Shit man, you right? (Rhys has his hands over his face, trying not to make any sound.) What happened?  
  
Rhys: (looking up at him, not showing any emotion in his face.) I'm fine.  
  
(Atth put out his hand to help Rhys, but he ignores it and gets up, not daring to put any weight on his knee, he hops over to the log and sits down. Atth sits on another log, facing Rhys.)  
  
Atth: Why are you running?  
  
Rhys: What, like you haven't thought of it.  
  
Atth: Of course I did, I was already to go, but I decided to stay.  
  
Rhys: Why?  
  
Atth: Cos I would've been caught by the cops and sent back to juvie.  
  
Rhys: Huh?  
  
Atth: I was gonna nick a car. (No one says anything for a while.)  
  
Rhys: Whats juvie like?  
  
Atth: (Annoyed) You thinking of taking a holiday there.  
  
Rhys: I was just wondering.  
  
Atth: (thinking for a minute.) In a word, hell. (Rhys doesn't say anything.) So, why are you here?  
  
Rhys: Because I'm no use to my parents any more.  
  
Atth: Um, ok, care to elaborate?  
  
Rhys: (looking down.) I use to play soccer, then I screwed up my knee and I wasn't doing to well at school because of my training, so I had nothing to fall back on.  
  
Atth: So you became anorexic?  
  
Rhys: I'm not anorexic!  
  
Atth: Sure. You stopped eating cos you lost your soccer career?  
  
Rhys: No.  
  
Atth: Then why?  
  
Rhys: (not wanting to mention his brother.) I dunno, I just did.  
  
Atth: So, you gonna come back with me?  
  
Rhys: I dunno.  
  
Atth: Well, you won't get far on that. (gesturing to his knee.)  
  
Rhys: I won't make it back to Horizon on this knee. (Atth gets up and help Rhys up. They start to walk back to Horizon with Rhys limping heavily.)  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Horizon  
  
Peter is standing outside with Sophie  
  
Peter: If they don't get back soon, I'm going to have to call Curtis.  
  
Sophie: You should've called him straight away; you don't know what Atth will do.  
  
Peter: You really don't like him, do you?  
  
Sophie: He's been to juvie; you know what those places are like.  
  
Peter: That doesn't mean he's a bad person.  
  
Sophie: Even angels that go in there come out hardened criminals, you know that.  
  
Peter: He's different, we can help him.  
  
Sophie: He's already been fighting and he hasn't even been here that long.  
  
Peter: He's confused, he thinks he has to prove himself here, he just has to get used to the world outside juvie.  
  
Sophie: Sure, just keep him away from me. If he ever comes back that is.  
  
Peter: (seeing something.) Here they are. (squinting to see them.) Hang on, get the nurse. (Sophie looks toward Atth and Rhys coming out of the wood, she runs to find the nurse. Peter runs down to Atth and Rhys.) What happened? (seeing Rhys leaning heavily on Atth.)  
  
Rhys: I'm fine.  
  
Atth: He's not, he hurt his knee.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Late afternoon  
  
Lodge  
  
Everyone is sitting down, Rhys is lying on the couch with a bandage on his knee, he is groggy from painkillers.  
  
No one is saying anything, finally Dard breaks the silence.  
  
Dard: It's not fair, why does Rhys get painkillers!  
  
Atth: Because he's in pain.  
  
Nick: We all are.  
  
Atth: Wow! You can see into the future.  
  
Clarence to Atth: Don't man, he's not worth it.  
  
Atth: I wasn't gonna, today anyway.  
  
Maddy: God I'm bored.  
  
Remy: It's wrong to take God's name in vein.  
  
Dard: For god's sake shut up!  
  
Nick: You tell him.  
  
Dard: (about Nick) How sad. (She gets up and walks over to Atth who is lying on the floor. She leans down.) You wanna go do something? (Atth sits up and smiles at her, his face close to hers.)  
  
Atth: Maybe, (Maddy glares at them, Dard smiles.) like four hours into a kegger!  
  
(He lies down again and closes his eyes. Dard isn't put off, but goes and sits back down in her chair.)  
  
(Peter walks in.)  
  
Peter: So, what are you guys up to.  
  
Dard: (Throwing her arms up.) Absolutely nothing!  
  
Peter: Good, cos I've got an idea.  
  
Dard: What is it?  
  
Atth: I doubt it's a mass orgy Dard, sorry to disappoint you.  
  
Dard: (Winking at Atth.) You'll get your chance, don't worry.  
  
Peter: None of that thanks.  
  
Maddy: So, what is it? More chores?  
  
Peter: Far from it. I have noticed that you haven't gotten to know everyone as well as I'd like.  
  
Atth: (Under his breath.) Give him a cookie for that accomplishment.  
  
Peter: Huh?  
  
Atth: Nothing.  
  
Peter: Anyway, I thought this weekend we'd all spend some quality time with each other.  
  
Dard: I hate camping!  
  
Peter: We won't be camping, it's too late to organise that, for the next 48 hours you will be alone in a room or outside with 2 to 3 people, every 12 hours you will swap the people you are with.  
  
Dard: Alone huh. (She smiles at Atth who looks away.)  
  
Peter: We will be checking you, so nothing inappropriate thanks.  
  
Dard: (innocently) Who me?  
  
Peter: Yes you. Ok, it's almost five o'clock now, so everyone get your sleeping bags and other stuff and meet back here in 10 minutes.  
  
Mystic: Wait, you said every 12 hours we swap, right?  
  
Peter: Yeh, so.  
  
Mystic: That means we'll have to swap at 5 in the morning! (Dard groans)  
  
Peter: I'd suggest you all have an early night then. (They all leave to pack.)  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
10 Minutes later  
  
Peter: Ok, Remy, Mystic and Clarence you'll be in the maths room, Dard, Rhys and Nick, you'll be in the drama room and Maddy and Atth, you'll be in here. Any complaints?  
  
Dard: Yeh, can I go with Atth?  
  
Peter: No. Anyone else?  
  
Dard: Why not?  
  
Peter: Because he's with Maddy.  
  
Dard to Maddy: Maddy, can we swap please!  
  
Peter: No swapping and no contact with the other group. There will be people around making sure you don't leave your allocated room without a good reason.  
  
Dard: This is stupid.  
  
  
  
  
  
Still setting things up  
  
At least 4 more reviews before next chapter please  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Atth and Maddy talk, will they get together?  
  
Nick gets horny, what will he do?  
  
Mystic and Clarence talk  
  
Remy is just weird  
  
Who else.. Oh yeh!  
  
Rhys is propositioned, hee hee 


	16. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Bonding  
  
  
  
Drama room - 5 pm - Dard, Rhys and Nick  
  
They walk in and dump their stuff on the floor. They all sit down in chairs.  
  
Dard: (flopping down in a chair) Uh! Kill me!  
  
Nick: (giving an evil smile) Ok.  
  
Rhys: It won't be that bad, just catch up on some sleep.  
  
Dard: Yeh, at 5 in the morning!  
  
Nick: They should make early starts illegal.  
  
Dard: God you're lame.  
  
Nick: Thank you.  
  
Dard: *Screams*  
  
Nick: (Covering his ears) Warn us next time you want to do that.  
  
(No one says anything, they just look around bored.)  
  
Dard: (breaking the silence) 12 hours of this.  
  
Rhys: You'll be asleep for most of it.  
  
Dard: Thank god. (leaning forwards toward Rhys.) So, you got a girlfriend?  
  
Rhys: No.  
  
Dard: Really?  
  
Rhys: Yeh really.  
  
Dard: Strange.  
  
Rhys: Why's that strange?  
  
Dard: Cos you're fucking gorgeous.  
  
Rhys: Given up on Atth already?  
  
Dard: No, but he's not here, and you are. (Smiles.)  
  
Nick: Congratulations for noticing that.  
  
Dard: Shut up Skay. (She stands up and stretches showing her stomach.) Well, I'm taking a shower, anyone coming? (Looking at Rhys. He shakes his head and looks away.)  
  
Nick: I will!  
  
Dard: (Ignoring Nick) Suit yourself, but if you change your mind, I'll be waiting.  
  
(She walks out of the room.)  
  
Nick: I can't believe you said no! Are you mad!  
  
Rhys: She's just using us.  
  
Nick: Who cares! (He gets up and walks out after her.)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Lodge - Maddy and Atth  
  
When everyone leaves they sit there in silence.  
  
Atth: So.um, what happened before?  
  
Maddy: (confused) Huh? When?  
  
Atth: At the docks. when you were crying.  
  
Maddy: Oh, that. (bitting her lip.)  
  
Atth: (seeing she's getting upset.) You don't have to tell me.  
  
Maddy: Nuh, um. (Looking down) I was talking to Peter and he told me I was adopted.  
  
Atth: (surprised) Your parents didn't tell you! (Maddy shakes her head and tries not to cry.) Shit, come on, don't cry!  
  
(Not knowing what to do. He gets up and sits next to her, putting his arm around her. She looks up into his eyes and leans in and kisses him. After a moment of shock Atth pushes her off and stands up, backing away.)  
  
Atth: (Angry) Why the hell you'd do that? (Maddy looks at him scared of his sudden mood change.) You can't just go around kissing people! (putting his hands on his head trying to work it out. He turns to face her) Oh, I get it. (pointing at her.) You just want to go around saying, yeh, I roughed it once! That's sick!  
  
Maddy: No!  
  
Atth: You just want your fling with the guy from the other side of town! Fuckin get over yourself!  
  
(He goes to the other end of the lodge and sits down, looking out a window. Maddy sits there shocked)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Maths room - Remy, Mystic and Clarence  
  
Clarence: So, Mystic, if that is your real name, where're you from?  
  
Mystic: (smiling) It is my real name and I used to live in Washington.  
  
Clarence: Really! Same. (They sit in uncomfortable silence.)  
  
Mystic: I hate this whether. (Clarence laughs.) What? (Annoyed)  
  
Clarence: We're talking bout whether.  
  
Mystic: Yeh. (Turning to Remy) So, where are you from?  
  
Remy: New York  
  
Clarence: Riveting. (He gets up and walks over to a cupboard and takes out a box.) Anyone for Scrabble?  
  
Remy: Sure!  
  
Mystic: Whatever. (Amazed at Remy's enthusiasm.)  
  
Clarence: Scrabble it is then.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Girls' Bathroom  
  
Dard is in the shower; Nick walks in and knocks on the shower door.  
  
Dard: Ah, Rhys, Glad you decided to join me. (She unlocks the door and opens it, fully naked. She sees it's Nick and she screams. Nick is standing there smiling at her, while also staring at her. She pulls the door closed and locks it.)  
  
Dard: You fucking asshole, get out!  
  
Nick: What, you'll let Rhys in, but you won't let me in?  
  
Dard: I'd rather let Remy in!  
  
Nick: Wow, that's pretty sick.  
  
Dard: Take the hint, if it's sick to let in Remy in, what it is for you! Go away!  
  
Nick: Fine, see you later. (He walks out.)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Maths room - 6:00 pm  
  
Clarence puts down 'Ratio' on the scrabble board. Mystic smiles and puts down the letter I,N,C,A,R,C,E and N to make the word 'Incarceration'.  
  
Clarence: Nice.  
  
Mystic: I thought so, 35 points. (Clarence writes it down)  
  
Remy: (putting down a word) Pig.  
  
Clarence: Pig? Um, ok, what score?  
  
Remy: Three.  
  
Clarence: Ok. That means you have 56 points, Mystic 185 and I have 192.  
  
Mystic: (Smiling) Close game. (Ignoring Remy)  
  
Clarence: Uh huh. (looking at his letters.)  
  
Mystic: So, what school did you go to?  
  
Clarence: You wouldn't have heard of it.  
  
Mystic: Try me.  
  
Clarence: (Looking up. In a posh accent.) Pennrhos College for fine young men.  
  
Mystic: (Surprised) Really!  
  
Clarence: You heard of it?  
  
Mystic: It's just like the best school in the state. Did you get a scholarship or something?  
  
Clarence: (Embarrassed) Nuh.  
  
Mystic: Wow, you're parents must be loaded!  
  
Clarence: They're nothing to do with me.  
  
Mystic: Oh, ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review, it'll get more interesting. 4 more reviews before next chapter! Pwease! 


	17. Just a note

Hey, this isn't a chapter sorry.  
  
I'm just writing to inform yous (if that's a word) that I'm (If I can be bothered) gonna write a prequel thingy to This Doesn't Have etc. (too long to write) It's gonna feature the Cliff-hangers in their pervious lives, excluding Remy cos he's boring. Unless I get requests.  
  
Please review chapters! 4 more before the next chapter. 


	18. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Family  
  
  
  
Lodge - 1:30am  
  
Atth and Maddy are asleep, Atth wakes up suddenly and falls off the couch, swearing as he hits the floor, hearing the noise, Maddy wakes up.  
  
Maddy: (sitting up and seeing Atth on the floor) Are you ok?  
  
Atth: (getting up.) Yeh.  
  
Maddy: Did you have a nightmare.  
  
Atth: (annoyed) No! (Lying)  
  
Maddy: Sure. (Not believing him.)  
  
Atth: I didn't!  
  
Maddy: Whatever, goodnight.  
  
(She turns over and closes her eyes. Atth lies on the couch for 10 minutes then gets up and walks over to the window and sits down near it. Maddy still not asleep, turns back to face Atth.)  
  
Maddy: Can't you sleep. (Atth jumps and turns around.)  
  
Atth: I'm not tired.  
  
Maddy: Fine. (Annoyed that he won't show any sign of 'weakness'.) What are you thinking?  
  
Atth: I almost killed my dad once. (He bites his lip when he realises he said it out loud.)  
  
Maddy: (shocked) You what?  
  
Atth: He was stoned and I got out a knife. I just held it to his neck.  
  
Maddy: (Slightly scared of him.) Why didn't you do it?  
  
Atth: Dunno. I should've. (his voice full of hate.)  
  
Maddy: How old were you?  
  
Atth: Seven, it was the 24th of August to be exact.  
  
Maddy: You know the date!  
  
Atth: (hostile) It was my birthday. He'd been out of it since the day before; I just couldn't take it any more. I don't know what stopped me; I would've got away with it too. The whole little kids not knowing right from wrong thing. (Maddy doesn't say anything.) I knew what I was doing though.  
  
Maddy: What did you go to juvie for?  
  
Atth: What, is this like a past time for people?  
  
Maddy: (ignoring his comment) If he was here now, and you had a knife, would you kill him? (Scared of what his answer might be.)  
  
Atth: Nuh. (Maddy breaths a sigh of relief.) He can't suffer if he's dead. (Maddy stares at him, he looks at her.) What? (He stands up and goes back to his couch. Under his breath.) I don't know why I bother.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Maths room - 5:00 am  
  
Dard and Nick walk in.  
  
Dard: This sucks.  
  
Nick: I'm quite enjoying it.  
  
Dard: (Glaring at him) You sick pervert.  
  
(Nick grins. Dard sits down while Nick unrolls his sleeping bag.)  
  
(Atth walks in, seeing Dard and Nick he groans. Dard looks up and smiles. She jumps up and runs over to him and throws herself on him.)  
  
Atth: Get off! (pushing her off.)  
  
Dard: Thank god you're here! I was afraid I'd have to kill Nick with my bare hands, but now that you're here, you can do it for me!  
  
Atth: (walking past her, silently cursing Peter for putting them in the same group) Nuh, drug him, call it an accident.  
  
(Atth throws down his bag and collapses into a chair. Dard walks over and sits on his lap. He pushes her off.)  
  
Atth: Get the message, I'm not interested!  
  
Nick: (looking up) I am!  
  
Dard: (pointing at Nick) You stay away from me, you, you sick freak!  
  
Atth: Wow! What you do this time!  
  
Nick: I'm too good in bed for her.  
  
Dard: You prick!  
  
(Lunging at him. Atth pulls her away before she can scratch his eyes out. Dard, feeling Atth's arms around her waste turns and kisses him, he pushes off and onto the ground.)  
  
Atth: For god's sake!  
  
(He walks to the other side of the room and lies down to catch up on some sleep.)  
  
Nick: (looking at Dard) I guess it's just you and me baby. (Dard glares at him.)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Drama room - 5 am  
  
Remy is already in the room when Maddy walks in, followed shortly by Rhys.  
  
Rhys to Maddy: Hey. (He puts down his bag.)  
  
Maddy: (Whispering) Great, we're stuck with Remy.  
  
Rhys: I'd rather be with him than Dard or Nick any day.  
  
Maddy: Why? What happened?  
  
Rhys: She wouldn't shut up, then she invited me to shower with her, which I declined of course, but Nick took it upon himself to join her, which she wasn't too happy bout.  
  
Maddy: Slut.  
  
(Remy walks over and joins them)  
  
Rhys: Yeh, so, are you and Atth together?  
  
Maddy: What? No! Who said that?  
  
Rhys: Nick.  
  
Maddy: Typical.  
  
Remy: I think Dard is quite nice.  
  
Rhys: (raising an eyebrow) Nice physically or nice personality?  
  
Remy: Both.  
  
Rhys: (shaking his head.) Good luck with her, but come to think of it, Dard did say you have better chance with her than Nick. (Remy smiles.) But that's not saying much.  
  
Maddy: Why does everyone like her anyway?  
  
Rhys: No one likes her, except Remy, oh and Nick, but he's delusional.  
  
Maddy: Atth does.  
  
Rhys: He doesn't, why do you think he's not screwing her yet, it's not as if she hasn't offered enough.  
  
Maddy: Yeh.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Lodge - 5 am  
  
Clarence & Mystic arrive together at the lodge.  
  
Mystic: So, what do your parents do?  
  
Clarence: (putting down his bag and sits down.) My father is a barrister and my mother owns a chain of department stores.  
  
Mystic: (Sitting down facing him.) Do you get on with them?  
  
Clarence: I'm not entirely sure; I haven't spoken to them in quite a while. Whenever I can home for the holidays, they were always on business trips. Lets just say my mother spent more time wondering how the men's socks were selling than spending time with her one and only son.  
  
Mystic: Oh.  
  
Clarence: What about yours?  
  
Mystic: I haven't seen my real parents for years and I've had about 6 foster parents in the last 3 years.  
  
Clarence: Oh. New topic?  
  
Mystic: (smiling) Yeah.  
  
  
  
Please review.  
  
Chapter 13 - Nick does something (don't know what to say that won't give it away.) Maddy learns something about Rhys. Mystic and Clarence talk. 


	19. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Can't think of a title  
  
Maths room - 12 pm  
  
Nick, Dard & Atth finish their lunch which was brought in by Peter. Nick gets up and walks up to Dard.  
  
Nick: Hey honey, now that you've finished, you wanna finish what we got started in the shower?  
  
Dard: (Standing up, angry.) Fuck off!  
  
Atth: Yo man, lay off.  
  
Nick: Come on baby, just you and me. (putting his arm around her wast, very low. Atth gets up.)  
  
Dard: Piss off you perv!  
  
(Pushing him away.)  
  
(Nick grabs her by the shoulder and forces her into a kiss. Atth runs up and pulls Nick off, Dard steps back and runs out of the room. Nick struggles after Dard, but Atth puts a stop to that by punching him in the nose. Atth walks out to find Dard, leaving Nick to nurse his bleeding nose.)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Drama room - 12 pm  
  
Maddy and Remy are finishing off their food. Maddy watches Rhys he hasn't eaten anything, all the time Maddy and Remy have been eating he's been sitting in the corner, as far away from them as possible, reading.  
  
Maddy: Aren't you gonna eat?  
  
Rhys: (not looking up.) Not hungry.  
  
Maddy: You sure?  
  
Rhys: (slightly annoyed.)Yes.  
  
Maddy: It's not that bad you know, I think it's really real meat, or at least a very convincing substitute.  
  
Rhys: (not looking up.) Really.  
  
Maddy: Yeh.  
  
Rhys: Then you have it.  
  
Maddy: I don't want it.  
  
Rhys: Neither do I.  
  
Maddy: You really should eat.  
  
Rhys: (looking up) I told you, I'm not hungry!  
  
Maddy: It's that why you're here?  
  
Rhys: What? No, what do you care?  
  
Maddy: Is it?  
  
Rhys: No! There's nothing wrong with me!  
  
Maddy: Fine, then prove it, just eat it.  
  
Rhys: (yelling) I'm not hungry! (Maddy looks at him shocked. Seeing her reaction.) Sorry.  
  
Maddy: (mumbling) It's ok.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Lodge - 12 pm  
  
Clarence and Mystic finish eating.  
  
Clarence: What sort of cult were your parents in?  
  
Mystic: They believe the end of the world is coming and that only people in their 'religion' will survive it. They're real traditionalists, no technology or anything.  
  
Clarence: I'm surprised you ended up so normal.  
  
Mystic: Um, thanks, I think. What about you, I'm surprised you're not a total snob. (Smiling)  
  
Clarence: I told you, I'm nothing to do with my parents; they're the rich ones, not me.  
  
Mystic: Sorry.  
  
Clarence: Are you an only child?  
  
Mystic: Nuh, my sister, she'd be about 26 by now, is still with my parents.  
  
Clarence: Why didn't she come with you?  
  
Mystic: She likes it there. What about you?  
  
Clarence: There's only me, after my mother had me she had an operation to prevent children. I was an accident, messed up my mother's career apparently.  
  
Mystic: Sorry  
  
Clarence: For what? Anyway, my parents solved that problem by sending me to boarding school when I was 7.  
  
Mystic: Seven!  
  
Clarence: Yeh and I've been in them ever since, even this place is a boarding school.  
  
Mystic: Are you mad at them for sending you to boarding school?  
  
Clarence: Nuh, I wouldn't want to live with them anyway.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hallway 12:05 pm  
  
Dard is walking down the hallway, Atth seeing her runs up.  
  
Atth: Dard! (she turns around, her eyes red from crying. She smiles fakely.)  
  
Dard: Decided to join me huh, come on, this room should be empty. (pointing to a classroom.)  
  
Atth: I didn't follow you for that. Are you ok?  
  
Dard: Yeh, I'm fine, Nick just got to me.  
  
Atth: Yeh, I know what you mean. (They walk up to a door, leading to another hallway, Atth opens the door.)  
  
Dard: Shit! What happened? (Grabbing his hand, his knuckles are red and swollen.)  
  
Atth: (Pulling his hand away.) A small run in with Nick's face.  
  
Dard: Does it hurt?  
  
Atth: Nuh, it's fine, I think Nick came off worse.  
  
Dard: Good.  
  
Atth: Are you gonna come back to the room?  
  
Dard: Not if he's there.  
  
Atth: If he leaves you alone, will you.  
  
Dard: Ok, but I doubt he will.  
  
Atth: He will. (They turn around and walk back to the maths room.)  
  
  
  
Please review!  
  
4 more before next chapter.  
  
Please read and review the prequel, it's pretty short, but once I've written an intro on everyone it'll get longer and better. 


	20. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Getting to know people  
  
  
  
Drama room - 4:55 pm  
  
Rhys and Maddy are playing chess, Remy is doing homework. Rhys takes Maddy's queen, she seems unfazed by it.  
  
Maddy: So, you got any siblings?  
  
Rhys: (pretending to be working out his next move.) No.  
  
(Maddy moves forward her horse. Rhys moves his bishop.)  
  
Rhys: Check mate.  
  
Maddy: Crap. (Peter walks in with Atth and Mystic.)  
  
Peter: Ok you guys, Remy, you're still in here, while Maddy, you're in the maths room and Rhys, you're in lodge.  
  
(Maddy and Rhys get up and leave.)  
  
************************************************************  
  
Maths room - 5 pm  
  
Nick watches Dard walk out and wonders how he can get her to like him enough for her to sleep with him. His thoughts are interrupted by Clarence & Maddy walking in.  
  
Clarence pulls out his sleeping bag and gets into it; he got hardly any sleep the last night. Maddy walks over to Nick wanting to find out if he's as bad as everyone says.  
  
Maddy: Hey.  
  
Nick: Hi babe.  
  
Maddy: Please, don't.  
  
Nick: Ok, whatever honey.  
  
Maddy: (ignoring the comment.) So, do you like it here so far?  
  
Nick: You sound like Peter.  
  
Maddy: Well, do you.  
  
Nick: Yeah, there's tonnes of hot chicks.  
  
Maddy: Um, ok.  
  
Nick: Do you like anyone? (Thinking that she likes him)  
  
Maddy: Wow, how intelligent.  
  
Nick: Well?  
  
Maddy: Do you?  
  
Nick: Yeh.  
  
Maddy: Who?  
  
Nick: Dard.  
  
Maddy: Of course.  
  
Nick: Now that I've told you, you tell me.  
  
Maddy: Atth.  
  
Nick: Oh. (Disappointed.)  
  
Maddy: But you can't tell anyone.  
  
Nick: I swear.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Lodge - 5 pm  
  
Rhys walks in and sees Dard lying on the couch. She looks up and smiles at him.  
  
Dard: Hey hottie.  
  
Rhys: (wanting to be anywhere else) Hi.  
  
Dard: (patting the couch she's on.) Why don't you join me?  
  
Rhys: Um, no, I've got to have a shower.  
  
Dard: You want any company?  
  
Rhys: No, (walking out)  
  
Dard: Ah, a cold one then.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Shower  
  
Rhys takes off his top and steps into the shower; he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stops.  
  
Rhys: (mumbles to himself) Shit.  
  
(He notices how skinny he is, he can see all his rib bones.)  
  
(Rhys hated how people thought he didn't eat because he was worried about his weight. He actually couldn't care less about his appearance. He didn't eat because he liked how it felt; the hunger pains took his mind of everything. He had tried to start eating again, but whenever he ate he would always feel sick and want to throw up, he couldn't stand that feeling even more than hunger and it was easier just not to eat.)  
  
  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Something happens with Remy.  
  
Please review!  
  
Please read and review the prequel, I'm just getting warmed up. 


	21. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Hatred  
  
  
  
Drama room - 5 pm  
  
Remy is still doing English homework while Atth & Mystic sit and do nothing.  
  
Mystic to Atth: You done the maths homework?  
  
Atth: No  
  
Mystic: Why not?  
  
Atth: Couldn't be bothered.  
  
Mystic: You want help (He glares at her.) Seeing, I am supposed to be your tutor. (He doesn't say anything.) Didn't Peter say you have to at least pass all your subjects to stay here?  
  
Atth: Fine.  
  
Mystic: Hey Remy, can we use your maths book and a piece of paper?  
  
Remy: Sure. (He hands them over.)  
  
Mystic to Atth: Ok, do you know how to draw a graph?  
  
Atth: No.  
  
Mystic: Um, ok. (Thinking *this'll be harder than I thought*)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Lodge - 7:30 pm  
  
Peter walks in to collect the plates from dinner.  
  
Dard: Ah, slave.  
  
Peter: Don't get used to it; if I trusted you all to not talk to other groups I would've had you doing this. (He notices Rhys sitting in the corner, away from Dard, just reading.) Hey Rhys, what you reading? (Rhys holds up the book.) Hannibal, nice choice.  
  
Dard: Eww!  
  
(Peter picks up the plates, one hasn't been touched, he looks at Rhys again and sighs.)  
  
Peter: Ok, I'll be back tomorrow, goodnight. (He leaves)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Maths room - 5 am  
  
Clarence, Atth & Rhys all arrive at the same time.  
  
Atth: All boys group, thank god.  
  
Clarence: Sick of the girls already.  
  
Atth: You could say that.  
  
Clarence: What happened?  
  
Atth: Dard.  
  
Clarence: Oh. (Understanding.)  
  
Rhys: I'd watch Nick around her.  
  
Atth: Yeah, I know, he tried to force her into kissing him.  
  
Clarence: What happened?  
  
Atth: I got him off.  
  
Rhys: How? (Atth holds up his still red hand.)  
  
Clarence: Ow, but I'm guessing he's worse off. (Atth smiles and nods.)  
  
Rhys: Oh well, it was only one rotation.  
  
Atth: Oh, and then there was Maddy.  
  
Clarence: You're kidding.  
  
Atth: She's not the all innocent we thought she was.  
  
Clarence: I can't believe we wasted a whole weekend doing nothing.  
  
Rhys: We still have tonight.  
  
Atth: Joy to the world.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Drama room - 5 am  
  
Maddy, Mystic & Dard walk in.  
  
Mystic: Thank god there are no guys in this group.  
  
Dard: You say that like it's a good thing.  
  
Mystic: It is!  
  
Maddy: I was talking to Nick and he's not that bad.  
  
Dard: (Angry) Asshole.  
  
Maddy: Nick?  
  
Dard: Yeh!  
  
Maddy: Why?  
  
Dard: Because (Not wanting to talk about it.)  
  
Maddy: After spending twelve hours with Rhys I still don't understand him.  
  
Dard: Yeh, he's a strange one alright. I reckon he's gay.  
  
Mystic: Why?  
  
Dard: He turned me down!  
  
Mystic: For fucks sake! So let me get this straight, you think Rhys is gay and Atth went to juvie for killing someone.  
  
Dard: Yeh.  
  
Mystic: You're delusional. (Dard glares at her.)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Lodge - 4:55 pm  
  
Nick to Remy: So, why are you here?  
  
Remy: I had trouble fitting in at school.  
  
Nick: You're not doing to well at fitting in here either. Is that the only reason you came here?  
  
Remy: My fellow pupils at my previous school didn't accept me as part of their group, so I taught them a lesson.  
  
Nick: (leaning forward.) What sort of lesson.  
  
Remy: It is not relevant; it is all in the past.  
  
  
  
(Peter walks in with the other Cliff-hangers.)  
  
Peter: Gather round. Ok, what did you learn? (No one says anything) Ok, we'll go around the circles, Atth you start, what did you learn?  
  
Atth: (He looks at Dard) Um, that it's really annoying when someone ignores everything you say.  
  
Dard: I didn't ignore anything; I just know what you really want.  
  
Atth: (annoyed) What?  
  
Peter: (interrupting) Clarence, what did you learn?  
  
Clarence: That Mystic and I have a lot in common. (Peter smiles.)  
  
Maddy: I learnt that Nick isn't as bad as I first thought. (Dard shudders.)  
  
Dard: I learnt that Nick is a horny prick who will never get any.  
  
Peter: That is inappropriate Dard.  
  
Dard: It's true.  
  
Peter: I'll talk to you after class. Mystic your turn.  
  
Mystic: I learnt more about Clarence.  
  
Rhys: I learnt. more about Maddy.  
  
Remy: I learnt more about everyone.  
  
Nick: I learnt. that, this was a waste of time. (Smiles evilly)  
  
Peter: Try again.  
  
Nick: I learnt that he is a totally weird. (pointing to Remy.)  
  
Peter: (sighing) Ok, everyone can go. (They all leave.)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Guys' Dorm - 6 pm  
  
Remy walks into the guys' dorm, with his hands behind his back, Atth is the only one in there.  
  
Remy to Atth: Have you seen Nick?  
  
Atth: No, why?  
  
Remy: You'll see. (He turns to leave.)  
  
Atth: (under his breath) Weirdo.  
  
(Remy turns back around and lunges at Atth with a knife. Atth reacts quickly and pulls Remy's hand away, but not before the knife cuts into Atth's arm, just below his shoulder. Atth pins Remy's down on the floor, with the knife a few inches away. Clarence walks in.)  
  
Clarence: Peter wants. whoa!  
  
(Seeing blood running down Atth's arm and Remy and a knife on the ground)  
  
Atth: Get Peter. (Remy is still struggling. Clarence runs out.)  
  
(Peter and Clarence run in. Clarence picks up the knife and Peter helps Remy up who has a look of hatred on his face. Atth is sitting on the floor nearby, holding his arm.)  
  
Peter to Clarence: (about Atth.) Take him to the infirmary, that cut looks deep.  
  
(Atth goes to stand up, then feels dizzy from the loss of blood and falls back down.)  
  
Clarence: You ok?  
  
(Atth nods. Clarence walks over to him and helps him up. They walk out with Clarence holding his other arm to make sure he doesn't fall down again.)  
  
  
  
Please review!  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Dard tries something with Atth and Peter makes an announcement. 


	22. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
Peter's office  
  
Remy is sitting down with his head in his hands. Peter walks in.  
  
Peter: What happened Remy?  
  
Remy: Nothing. (looking down.)  
  
Peter: You could've killed him.  
  
Remy: I didn't mean to get Atth.  
  
Peter: Who did you mean to get?  
  
Remy: Nick.  
  
Peter: Why?  
  
Remy: (upset) They told me to.  
  
Peter: Who told you to?  
  
Remy: They did.  
  
Peter: (Leaning forward, worried) Who did?  
  
Remy: The people.  
  
Peter: What people? Where are they?  
  
Remy: In my head. (He starts hitting the side of his head with his fist.) They won't leave me alone!  
  
(A man knocks on the door and walks in.)  
  
Dr Morgan: Hi, is this Remy?  
  
Peter: Yeh.  
  
Dr Morgan: Hi Remy, you want to come with me? (Remy looks up at Peter who nods at him. Remy gets up and follows the man out.)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Infirmary  
  
Atth is lying down on a bed, with his eyes closed. Mystic walks in.  
  
Mystic: You ok?  
  
Atth: (Arm throbbing and he's still feeling dizzy. He doesn't open his eyes) Yeh, I'm fine.  
  
Mystic: Yeh right. I can't believe Remy did that.  
  
Atth: Believe it.  
  
Mystic: How many stitches?  
  
Atth: Eight.  
  
Mystic: Wow. What was the whole thing with Maddy about? (Atth opens his eyes, then closes them straight away because everything is still spinning.)  
  
Atth: I told you, nothing.  
  
Mystic: Are you two together?  
  
Atth: No.  
  
Mystic: Then what.  
  
Atth: Ask her. I doubt she'll tell you though. (Peter walks in.)  
  
Peter to Mystic: What are you doing in here?  
  
Mystic: Sorry, just checking up on the dead. (referring to Atth.)  
  
Peter: Ok, but tell the others I meant it when I said no visitors. (Mystic leaves.) You still dizzy? (Atth nods.) Ok, you've lost quite a bit of blood, but the dizziness should stop soon.  
  
Atth: (Opening his eyes and looking at Peter.) What's going to happen to Remy?  
  
Peter: (surprised at his concern.) He's going to a psychiatric hospital.  
  
Atth: What's wrong with him?  
  
Peter: I think he's schizophrenic.  
  
Atth: Oh. (Not sure of what to say.)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The Next Day  
  
Sophie: Do you think it's a good time to organise this?  
  
Peter: Everyone else are having their parents come, I have to include the Cliff-hangers.  
  
Sophie: I just don't think it'll help, they're still getting settled in and what about people like Clarence, I doubt his parents will have the time to come. Atth doesn't even have parents, well, law abiding ones.  
  
Peter: It might be hard for some, but others actually miss their parents.  
  
Sophie: (not happy with his decision.) Whatever you say.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Group - Next Morning  
  
Peter: Ok, so, I want you all to ring your parents and invite them down next weekend, any problems?  
  
Atth: (raising his hand) (dryly) Do you have the number for the cemetery?  
  
Maddy: Are your parents morticians or something.  
  
Atth: (ignoring Maddy being naïve.) Or the number for the slammer?  
  
Peter: Is there anyone else you could invite?  
  
Atth: Um, lets see, Garth is due out juvie in a year, but he'll go straight to adult prison, Dylan has probably O'Ded, Max has probably been caught for drugs, again. I could call my hood, Me-Man could probably come up, you wouldn't like him though; murder doesn't go down well with people.  
  
Peter: Ok, I'll talk to you after.  
  
Maddy: (Confused) Me-Man?  
  
Atth: As in Main Man. (she still looks confused.) As in My Main Man. (She doesn't say anything.) Don't worry, you had to be there.  
  
Peter: Any more question?  
  
Clarence: Yeh, what if your parents can't come?  
  
Peter: Then I want you to call someone else, another relative or even a close friend.  
  
Clarence: Ok. (Peter looks around, no one seems happy.)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Afternoon - Guys' Dorm  
  
Atth is lying on his bed, eyes closed, Dard comes in and jumps on him, one leg either side of his body.  
  
Dard: Hey.  
  
Atth: (Opening his eyes, annoyed) Hi  
  
Dard: Whatcha doin?  
  
Atth: Nothing.  
  
Dard: Good. (strokes his cheek.)  
  
Atth: Can you please get off me.  
  
Dard: No. (Leans in and whispers in his ear.) I want you and I know you want me.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Clarence walks in and sees Dard on top of Atth, her face close to his. Clarence raises his eyebrow and tiptoes out.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Guys' Dorm  
  
Atth: No I don't, so get off me.  
  
Dard: Come on, we could have so much fun.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile - Outside  
  
Clarence walks out and down to the rest of the group.  
  
Clarence: You'll never guess what I just saw!  
  
Maddy: What?  
  
Clarence: Dard and Atth.  
  
Nick: They wouldn't!  
  
Clarence: She was on top of him, on his bed and they were getting very close.  
  
Nick: (Getting up.) I gotta see this.  
  
Clarence: (pulling him back down.) No you don't, you perv.  
  
Maddy: What a slut.  
  
Mystic: Yeh, well, they deserve each other.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Guys' Dorm  
  
Atth: (Annoyed) No we wouldn't, so get the fuck off me.  
  
(Dard leans in and licks Atth's cheek; he pushes her off him and onto the floor. He closes his eyes again.)  
  
Atth: Goodbye Dard.  
  
Dard: (Standing up.) The offer's always there, call me. (She walks out.)  
  
************************************************************  
  
Cliff-hanger's point of view  
  
They see her walking back to her dorm, flattening her hair and adjusting her top.  
  
Maddy: Gross, I can't believe he fell for her.  
  
Nick: Who wouldn't!  
  
Mystic: Just let me wipe up that puddle drool.  
  
Nick: She's so hot!  
  
Clarence to Nick: Get a life.  
  
Nick: I have a life.  
  
Maddy: No you don't. (Nick glares at her.)  
  
Please review 


	23. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
  
  
Guys' Dorm - Evening  
  
Having just finished a football game, Atth and Clarence walk into the dorm and have showers. When they get out Rhys is in the dorm, just back from his private session with Peter. (Which just consisted of an hour of silence.) He is lying on his bed reading a book.  
  
Atth: How very social of you.  
  
Rhys: (sarcastically) My sincerest apologies.  
  
(Atth raises his eyebrows surprised, Rhys is never sarcastic.)  
  
Atth: Therapy not going well.  
  
Rhys: (dryly) I almost fell asleep.  
  
Atth: (Smiling) Did he try that 'you don't have to talk' routine.  
  
Rhys: Yeh.  
  
(Nick walks in.)  
  
Nick: Good, you're all here. Guess what I found out.  
  
Atth: You're leaving?  
  
Nick: No.  
  
Atth: Damn, there goes my good mood.  
  
Nick: You were in a good mood?  
  
Atth: Until I saw you, now I'm feeling particularly murderous.  
  
Nick: (trying to be smart.) Is that even a word?  
  
Clarence: Yes.  
  
Nick: Anyway, guess who Maddy likes. (smiling)  
  
Clarence: (pretending to be thinking hard.) Mmmm, that's a hard one; but I'll take a punt out of the dark. Atth?  
  
Nick: (disappointed.) Oh, how did you know?  
  
Clarence: Doesn't take a genius.  
  
Atth: It also helped that I told him that she tried it on with me.  
  
Clarence: Geez, keep up with the times.  
  
Nick: (annoyed.) Well, I also know something else.  
  
Atth: And what would that be. (Not really caring about it.)  
  
Nick: She told me what she thinks of all of you.  
  
Clarence: (interested.) Really, go on.  
  
Nick: (enjoying the power. To Clarence...) Well. she thinks you're a rich asshole who always wants attention.  
  
(Clarence clenches his fist angry.)  
  
Clarence: Bitch.  
  
Rhys: (sitting up.) What about me.  
  
Nick: (smiling.) Ahh, I believe her exact word were 'bulimic head case'. (Rhys's eyes narrow and he gets up and leaves.)  
  
Atth to Nick: Good one.  
  
Nick: You want to know what she said about you.  
  
Atth: Whatever.  
  
Nick: She said; you'd be the easiest to get with, because you've been in juvie for last couple of years and you probably haven't had any. (Atth shakes his head amazed.) She also said that you told her you went to juvie for manslaughter.  
  
Atth: How sad.  
  
Nick: (surprised.) You don't care?  
  
Atth: Nuh, why should I? I don't have to have anything to do with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Girls' Dorm  
  
Rhys storms in and walks up to Maddy who is doing homework on her bed. Mystic and Dard stare at them, they've never seem Rhys angry.  
  
Rhys: (yelling) What is your problem?  
  
Maddy: (shocked) What?  
  
Rhys: How dare you!  
  
Maddy: (Standing up.) What are you talking about?  
  
Rhys: You know nothing about Clarence, let alone me! You had no right to spread rumours about why we're here!  
  
Maddy: (In tears) I didn't say anything!  
  
Rhys: Yeh right! (Seeing Maddy crying, he stops.)  
  
Maddy: (quietly.) I didn't.  
  
Dard: (referring to her and Mystic) We heard that you were bitching about us.  
  
Maddy: Who said I did?  
  
Mystic: Nick told us.  
  
Maddy: I haven't talked to him except about. (She trails off.) Did he tell you anything else?  
  
Dard: (Glaring at her.) He said you like Atth. (Maddy doesn't say anything.) You do!  
  
Maddy: I told him that, but I didn't say anything about anyone else! I swear! (to Rhys.) You gotta believe me!  
  
(Rhys looks at her, she's almost in tears.)  
  
Rhys: Yeh, I believe you. Sorry. (He turns around and walks out.)  
  
Mystic: How quaint. 


	24. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter's Office  
  
Someone sneaks in, locking the door after him. He walks over to the P.A system and turns it on.  
  
"Good evening students, this is Matthew Bradley and I'm here to inform you that Nicholas Skay is a lying bastard. Firstly I am not a murderer, but if Nick doesn't stop spreading bullshit that might change."  
  
(Atth stops as he hears Peter banging on the door. Atth continues.)  
  
"For the record I did not go to juvie for murder or even manslaughter, I was convicted of grand theft auto, for those illiterate, naïve people out there, that's nicking cars. So in future, do not listen to a word Skay says, cos it will probably be bullshit. Peter's trying to break down the door now, so I'll sign off. This was Atth Bradley confirming that Nick is a wanker. Have a nice day."  
  
Atth turns off the P.A and unlocks the door. Peter opens it and walks into his office. Atth, knowing what's coming, sits down and smiles at Peter.  
  
Atth: What's my punishment?  
  
Peter: A month chopping wood.  
  
Atth: Ok. (He gets up and walks out.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Dinning room  
  
Atth walks in, everyone is sitting down. He gets some food and walks over to the Cliff-hangers table. Everyone is staring at him. He ignores them and sits down.  
  
Clarence to Atth: That was smooth man.  
  
Atth: I thought so. Where is he?  
  
Rhys: Still in the dorm.  
  
Atth: Interesting.  
  
Mystic: What punishment you get?  
  
Atth: Month's wood.  
  
Mystic: Not too bad, considering.  
  
Dard: (leaning forward.) Don't worry I'll come and visit you. I like a hot and sweaty guy.  
  
Maddy: Oh please.  
  
Atth: I think I'll survive by myself.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Group - Morning  
  
Sophie: Ok, how does everyone feel about their family coming, (Atth smirks at her) Clarence, you start.  
  
Clarence: Um, fine, I don't care if they come or not. Rhys.  
  
Rhys: (looking down) Fine. Maddy.  
  
Maddy: Nervous. Dard.  
  
Dard: Pissed off. Mystic.  
  
Mystic: (Sarcastically) Ecstatic.  
  
Sophie: Try again.  
  
Mystic: Not bothered in the least. Nick.  
  
Nick: Suicidal. (Everyone looks at him.)  
  
Atth: Oh please!  
  
Sophie: Atth, don't.  
  
Atth: (standing up) He just wants attention!  
  
Sophie: Sit down, Atth, how do you feel?  
  
Atth: About my family coming? (She nods, he smirks at her.) I'm looking forward to the opportunity to show my parents how well I'm going. That is if they were coming!  
  
(Atth gives Sophie a 'you're so stupid' look.)  
  
(Peter walks in with a couple, Nick stands up and walks reluctantly towards them, the Cliff-hangers watch curious. The woman hugs Nick tightly and starts kissing him all over his face, Clarence and Atth start laughing, while Sophie looks at them mad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Afternoon - Lodge  
  
Nick, Maddy, Rhys, Mystic and Dard are sitting with their parents in different parts of the lodge, while Clarence's haven't turned up and Atth didn't invite anyone.  
  
Clarence: (looking at everyone with their parents) Way to leave us out hey.  
  
Atth: Happy families, it's so touching (Pretending to cry)  
  
Clarence: Jeez, look at Maddy, she's gonna cry any second now. (Dard starts screaming at her parents, Atth and Clarence just stare amazed)  
  
Dard: Shut up! I'm not a slut! We loved each other!  
  
Atth: Wow, so understanding. (Clarence and Atth watch as Dard runs out, her parents look annoyed at her outburst) I almost feel sorry for her.  
  
Clarence: (smiling) Almost.  
  
(Atth and Clarence continue to watch, Rhys is sitting away from his parents, only answering their trivial questions with a yes or no, Mystic is complaining about society suppressing people who are different, to her foster parents and Nick is being smothered with kisses from his mother.)  
  
Atth: (Sarcastically) It's so good to be young and carefree. (He stands up and starts to walk out.)  
  
Clarence: You gonna just leave me here with these weirdos?  
  
Atth: (turning around, smiling) I'm sure you'll survive. (He walks out.) 


	25. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
  
  
Rusty's - Night  
  
Rhys is sitting with his parents, no one is talking. Rhys isn't eating; he's just staring at his food.  
  
Rhys's Father: (Breaking the silence) So, have you kept up with your training?  
  
Rhys's Mother: You know he isn't supposed to be straining his knee.  
  
Father: Those doctors have the intelligence of a pea. Well boy, have you?  
  
Rhys: (lying) Yes.  
  
Father: Good. What's your goal rate?  
  
Rhys: (lying) 90 per cent in.  
  
Father: That's not good enough, how do you except to ever get into the big league with that rate? You should be training harder. (Rhys nods)  
  
Mother: Eat up. (Rhys starts eating and immediately feels sick.)  
  
Father: Does this school of yours have a gym? (Rhys nods) Have you been lifting weights every day? (Rhys nods, lying) Good boy. I was talking to your old coach and he says you can come back on the team next year, just in time for the scout. (Rhys nods) And hopefully this year you'll turn up when he comes and not chicken out like you did last time.  
  
Rhys: (looking up, angry) I was in hospital!  
  
Father: You were fine; you should've made an effort. (Peter walks up.)  
  
Peter: (to Rhys's father) How's everything going?  
  
Father: Just fine thank you. (Wishing he'd go away)  
  
Peter: That's good (Sensing nothing is fine) (to Rhys) Good to see you're eating.  
  
Father: That's what I've been telling him, he needs to keep his energy levels up so he can train to his full capacity.  
  
Peter: (confused) Train for what?  
  
Father: Soccer of course, I thought you were supposed to know your students Mr Scarbrow.  
  
Peter: And I thought Rhys was under strict instructions not to put strain on his knee Mr Johnston.  
  
Father: My son has a future; I don't want him to turn out like his brother.  
  
Rhys: (Angry) What dead or ignored?  
  
Father: That's inappropriate.  
  
Rhys: (looking down) Sorry.  
  
Peter: Ok, anyway, I came over to tell you that you should start heading back to Horizon, I want the kids to get an early night.  
  
Father: (Coldly) Yes, thank you. (Peter walks away)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guys' Dorm - Night  
  
Dard walks into the guys' dorm. Atth is the only one in there, he's packing a bag.  
  
Dard: Peter wants to see us in the lodge.  
  
Atth: Ok.  
  
Dard: (looking at him packing his bag.) What are you doing?  
  
Atth: (trying to think of a credible lie.) Um.  
  
Dard: You're running aren't you!  
  
Atth: Yeh, so don't go off telling everyone.  
  
Dard: (smiling seductively) Nuh, I won't, if you let me come with you!  
  
Atth: No way.  
  
Dard: (leaning forward, showing her cleavage) We could have so much fun! Just you and me.  
  
Atth: You're just putting me off taking you.  
  
Dard: Where you planning to go?  
  
Atth: Dunno.  
  
Dard: I'd make it interesting.  
  
Atth: (He zips up the bag) No way. (He starts to walk out.)  
  
Dard: Where are you going?  
  
Atth: To the lodge!  
  
Dard: Oh. (following him.)  
  
  
  
Please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker the chapters come up. 


	26. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
  
  
Midnight - outside  
  
Atth sneaks out of the dorm and walks across the oval. He stops at the beginning of the road to adjust his pack. Someone sneaks up behind him.  
  
Dard: Lets go. (Atth jumps.)  
  
Atth: (turning around) Shit! You scared the crap outta me.  
  
Dard: We'd better hurry if we want to get into town before light.  
  
Atth: We?  
  
Dard: Yeh, I'm coming.  
  
Atth: (firmly) No, you're not.  
  
Dard: Ok, I'll just go find Peter, maybe he can give you a lift to Agnes.  
  
Atth: Fine, just walk quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 hour later.  
  
On the road.  
  
Dard: My feet hurt.  
  
Atth: (looking down at her feet and seeing she's wearing lace up boots) For god's sake! Don't you have any other shoes?  
  
Dard: No.  
  
Atth: Didn't Peter make you buy hiking boots?  
  
Dard: Yeh, but I left them at Horizon, they were ugly. (Atth shakes his head annoyed and continues walking. Dard limps after him.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Horizon - Guys' Dorm - night  
  
Clarence walks in late, everyone else is in bed, he walks into the bathroom and stops. Rhys is sitting on the floor, next to the toilet, his head against the wall, with his eyes closed.  
  
Clarence: You ok? (Rhys looks up shocked)  
  
Rhys: (Standing up.) Yeh.  
  
(He starts to walk out, but Clarence pulls him back into the bathroom.)  
  
Clarence: Sit down. (Rhys reluctantly sits back on the floor, Clarence sits besides him. No one talks for a couple of minutes.) How was dinner?  
  
Rhys: Fine.  
  
Clarence: Why do you do, that.  
  
Rhys: Do what?  
  
Clarence: Throw up.  
  
Rhys: I dunno.  
  
Clarence: (Changing the subject.) Do you get on with your mum?  
  
Rhys: I don't really talk to her.  
  
Clarence: Why not?  
  
Rhys: She's always round my dad and she takes his side. What about you? Do you like your parents?  
  
Clarence: Nuh, they're snobs. They're never round anyway.  
  
Rhys: Is that why you cut?  
  
Clarence: Yeh. (Changing the subject) Have you ever partied?  
  
Rhys: What taken drugs? Nuh, my dad would kill me, (sarcastically.) Wouldn't want to end up like my brother.  
  
Clarence: What happened to him? (Rhys doesn't answer. Clarence changes the subject again.) Do you know where Atth is? He wasn't in his bed.  
  
Rhys: Nuh, haven't seen him.  
  
Clarence: (Joking) Maybe he's run  
  
Rhys: (Smiling) Yeh. He failed that maths test.  
  
Clarence: Really? Didn't he study with Mys for it?  
  
Rhys: Yeh.  
  
Clarence: He mustn't have been happy.  
  
Rhys: He wasn't, he came into the dorm and was chucking stuff round.  
  
Clarence: What'd you get on it?  
  
Rhys: 89, you?  
  
Clarence: 95. (Rhys raises his eyebrows.)  
  
Rhys: Shit.  
  
Clarence: He's been spending a lot of time with Mys.  
  
Rhys: You jealous?  
  
Clarence: No!  
  
Rhys: You are! (Clarence shrugs)  
  
Clarence: What about you, who do you like?  
  
Rhys: (hesitating) You can't tell anyone, Maddy.  
  
Clarence: Oh yeh, I should've guessed.  
  
Rhys: Is it obvious?  
  
Clarence: Nuh, but it's so obvious she likes you. (Rhys shakes his head.)  
  
Rhys: Nuh.  
  
(They sit there for another 10 minutes, Rhys breaks the silence.)  
  
Rhys: There was a fire.  
  
Clarence: Huh? Oh. (Remembering his question about Rhys's brother.) You wanna talk bout it? (Rhys shakes his head.)  
  
(After half an hour of not talking, Clarence falls asleep, Rhys stays awake.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! 


	27. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
  
  
Agnes - 8 am  
  
Atth stops suddenly and turns to Dard who is limping because of her shoes.  
  
Atth: Ok, where do you want to go?  
  
Dard: Anywhere. (She bends down adjusting her boots, her skirt rides up at the back, Atth looks away embarrassed.)  
  
Atth: That's helpful. Ok, how bout your place.  
  
Dard: No way. How bout yours? (Standing up straight)  
  
Atth: (Putting his hands on his head annoyed.) Ok. (Hesitating) As long as you do what I tell you when we get there.  
  
Dard: No way, I don't take orders.  
  
Atth: Do you want to end up dead?  
  
Dard: (swallowing) No.  
  
Atth: Then learn to take orders.  
  
Dard: How far is your place?  
  
Atth: Um, I don't really have a place.  
  
Dard: (turning to him shocked) What do ya mean?  
  
Atth: I don't have a house or anything, now anyway.  
  
Dard: Where are your parents?  
  
Atth: My mum's dead and my old man's in gaol.  
  
Dard: Oh. So where are we go gonna stay?  
  
Atth: I'll find a place. (he starts walking down the street, Dard follows)  
  
Dard: (wanting to know more details) Where?  
  
Atth: I'll get Tommy to find us a squat.  
  
Dard: (Screwing up her face in disgust.)A squat!  
  
Atth: You can always go back to Horizon.  
  
Dard: Squat it is. How far is it?  
  
Atth: (Remembering from when he and Peter drove to Horizon.) About 6 hours by car.  
  
Dard: (sighing) How long's that walking?  
  
Atth: Too long. We'll get a bus. (He bumps into someone and says sorry.)  
  
Dard: (rolling her eyes.) We don't have any money.  
  
Atth: (holding up a leather wallet.) Yes we do.  
  
Dard: (looking back at the man Atth bumped into.) You stole that?  
  
Atth: Shhh! You want someone to hear you?  
  
Dard: I can't believe you did that.  
  
Atth: He didn't need it, he's probably loaded.  
  
Dard: How much is in there?  
  
Atth: (looking in the wallet and smiling.) $600.  
  
Dard: Shit!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Horizon - dining hall - 8 am  
  
Clarence and Rhys walk in late and sit down.  
  
Maddy: (looking around) Where's Atth?  
  
Clarence: Dunno. (No one says anything) Shit.  
  
Mystic: He's run, hasn't he?  
  
Clarence: Yeh.  
  
Mystic: Terrific, we should tell Peter.  
  
(Clarence nods and stands up, then stops and looks around.)  
  
Clarence: Where's Dard?  
  
Nick: Getting some action from Atth obviously.  
  
Maddy: They are so scunted.  
  
(Everyone gets up to tell Peter, Clarence and Rhys still haven't had breakfast.)  
  
****************************************************  
  
Lodge  
  
All the Cliffhangers, minus Atth and Dard are sitting in chairs.  
  
Peter: When was the last time you saw them?  
  
Rhys: After your meeting thing, bout 9 last night  
  
Maddy: I saw Dard at lights out, so 10.  
  
Peter: Ok, do any of you know where they would go? (Everyone shakes their heads.) Did they have any money? Any drugs?  
  
Clarence: Atth was clean; he didn't have any money either.  
  
Rhys: He'd probably stole some though, they could be anywhere by now.  
  
Peter: Ok, I'm gonna have to call the police.  
  
Clarence: Wait, don't! Atth's broken parol, he'll go back inside if you call them.  
  
Peter: I'll give them until tomorrow and if any of you know anything tell me, it's important, if they're not back soon, they'll be in serious trouble. (He walks out)  
  
Nick: I should have run, so easy to.  
  
Clarence: Like you'd survive out there, you wouldn't survive one second with out your mummy. (Rhys gets up and walks out, without saying anything.)  
  
Nick: This coming from a rich prick like you.  
  
Clarence: I'm not gonna bother with you, all you want is attention, you make me sick. (He stands up and follows Rhys.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review!  
  
Ug, feel shitty cos I just broke up with my b/f, then cried afterward in front of 40 people in band.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, especially to those who have suggested names for Rhy's brother. I am tossing up between Jay and Ryan, donated by hopelessromantic and shelbybarringer. Keep the names coming for I haven't made up my mind yet. 


	28. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
  
  
Bus - 4 pm  
  
Bus Driver: End of the line.  
  
Dard: (looking out the window at the huge houses with swimming pools) This is it?  
  
Atth: No. (They get off the bus.) We have to walk a bit.  
  
Dard: How far? (They start walking.)  
  
Atth: Couple of hours.  
  
Dard: Isn't there a bus?  
  
Atth: Nuh, no bus drivers would dare go near the east side. (Waiting to see her reaction)  
  
Dard: (swallowing) Is it really that bad?  
  
Atth: (smiling) For some, but we'll be fine.  
  
Dard: Why will we be fine and others aren't.  
  
Atth: It's all bout respect.  
  
Dard: And people respect you.  
  
Atth: Yep.  
  
Dard: Why?  
  
Atth: It's not important.  
  
Dard: So, are you in a gang or something? (Finding the whole thing interesting)  
  
Atth: Nope.  
  
Dard: Are there gangs?  
  
Atth: Of course.  
  
Dard: Why aren't you in them?  
  
Atth: I work alone; anyway I'm mates with both gangs in my suburb.  
  
Dard: Do they have fights?  
  
Atth: It's not like the movies, but yeh we have rumbles; I don't join in unless it's against another gang.  
  
Dard: Rumbles?  
  
Atth: Organised Street fights.  
  
Dard: That's sick.  
  
Atth: Uhuh.  
  
Dard: What's gaol like?  
  
Atth: It wasn't gaol, there's a difference.  
  
Dard: Which is?  
  
Atth: They've got a colour TV.  
  
Dard: (thinking its all novel.) Have you ever seen anyone die?  
  
Atth: Yeh.  
  
Dard: Who?  
  
Atth: How long do you have? (Dard looks at him shocked.) Ok, um, a guy in juvie hung himself once.  
  
Dard: Why?  
  
Atth: He couldn't take it I guess.  
  
Dard: How'd he do it?  
  
Atth: Nicked a belt from a guard and tied it to the bars in the bathroom.  
  
Dard: Did you see him?  
  
Atth: I was the lucky one that found him.  
  
Dard: That's sick.  
  
Atth: Uhuh. (They approach a fence.) Here. (Putting out his hands to help her up)  
  
Dard: Can't we go around.  
  
Atth: Nuh, we'll have to pass Juc's.  
  
Dard: What's that?  
  
Atth: (Smiling) Run down building our 'arch enemies' hang out in.  
  
(They get over the fence and Dard starts walking up the street, looking around at the run down houses with neglected gardens. Atth runs after her, stopping her by grabbing her shoulder. He pulls down her shirt, trying to get it to cover her stomach. She smiles as he touches her.)  
  
Atth: You got anything longer you can wear?  
  
Dard: No, why?  
  
Atth: (taking out a flannelette shirt from his bag.) Put this on.  
  
Dard: Why?  
  
Atth: Just do it. (He starts walking up the street.)  
  
Dard: Why?  
  
Atth: (turning around) You want to be mistaken for a prostitute? (Dard glares at him and puts it on.)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Horizon - Afternoon  
  
Rhys watches his parents leave, then starts to walk back to his dorm. Maddy runs up to him.  
  
Maddy: Hey.  
  
Rhys: Hi.  
  
Maddy: (thinking of something to say) Have your parents left?  
  
Rhys: Yeh, yours?  
  
Maddy: Yeh.  
  
Rhys: How'd it go?  
  
Maddy: Wasn't as bad as I thought. What about you?  
  
Rhys: Could've been worse. My father could've killed Peter instead of just arguing with him.  
  
(They sit down on a bench)  
  
Maddy: Can I ask you something?  
  
Rhys: (not sure where she's heading) Sure.  
  
Maddy: Have you ever though about, killing yourself? (She whispered the last part; Rhys looks up at her in shock. He hesitates, but realises he can't lie to her.)  
  
Rhys: Yeh.  
  
Maddy: Same.  
  
Rhys: Is that why you're here? cos you tried?  
  
Maddy: Yeh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review, no reviews = no new chapters. 


	29. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
  
  
5:30 pm  
  
It's starting to get dark. It's taking Atth and Dard longer than they thought to get to Tommy's place because they've had to take the long way around. Atth turns into an ally way, Dard follows.  
  
Dard: (whining) Are we almost there?  
  
Atth: (stopping) Shhh. (Dard and Atth hear some one talking around the corner of the building.)  
  
Person 1: How much?  
  
Person 2: How much you got? .Ok, here  
  
Person 1: Respect. (Atth smiles and walk around the corner.)  
  
Atth: Sean man.  
  
Sean (Person 1): Atth? My god, when'd ya get out?  
  
Atth: Bout a month ago.  
  
Person 2: You still owe me money man.  
  
Atth: (glaring at him) I don't think so, going to gaol for someone kinda wipes out that debt.  
  
Person 2: (seeing Dard.) Well, well, well, who've we got here?  
  
Atth: Lay off Bolton. She's with me.  
  
Dard: (stepping forward) Actually, I'm open to any offers.  
  
Atth: (Grabbing her arm and squeezing it) No she's not. (Dard pulls her arm out of his grasp.)  
  
Dard: (Smiling at the two guys) I am.  
  
Atth: Ignore her; she took too much x.  
  
Bolton: So, whose are ya?  
  
Dard: Excuse me?  
  
Bolton: Whose gang chick are you?  
  
Dard: I'm not.  
  
Atth: (interrupting) She's independent.  
  
Bolton: (Sneering) All the better to screw then.  
  
Atth: Fuck off Bolton.  
  
Bolton: Nasty.  
  
Atth: (putting out his arms and smiling at Bolton) You wanna mess wit me?  
  
Bolton: Maybe later, I've got some business to do. (He walks off.)  
  
Atth to Sean: He hasn't changed.  
  
Sean: Nuttin much has.  
  
Atth: Tommy still round?  
  
Sean: Yeh. You need a place?  
  
Atth: Yeh.  
  
Sean: Come on, I'll take yous to Tommy's.  
  
(They walk down the street, keeping in the shadows, Dard lags behind.)  
  
Sean: Got a rumble tomorrow if ya interested.  
  
Atth: Who's it against?  
  
Sean: KCs  
  
Atth: I'll pass.  
  
Sean: Sittin on the fence again.  
  
Atth: Yeh.  
  
Sean: Got one next week with Juc's.  
  
Atth: Cool, I'll come, it clean?  
  
Sean: Yeh, don't want 'em bringing their poncy guns or something.  
  
Dard to Atth: (Catching up with Atth and Sean.) You gonna fight?  
  
Atth: You act so surprised.  
  
Dard: (touching his face) What if you get hurt?  
  
Atth: (Pushing her hand away.) I won't get hurt, no one gets hurt in clean fights and we got more people.  
  
Sean: We don't actually; Bobby and his guys are in the slammer, so we're down four.  
  
Atth: Doesn't matter, it's only clean.  
  
Dard: What the hell is clean, speak English!  
  
Atth: Clean's just fists; no knives or guns or chains.  
  
Dard: You could still get hurt.  
  
Sean: Yo man, where'd ya find her, she's scaring me.  
  
Atth: She ain't from round here, cut her some slack.  
  
Dard: Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here.  
  
Atth: Sorry.  
  
  
  
(Sean turns into a garden and walks up the drive. Atth and Dard follow.)  
  
Atth: This is worse than his last place.  
  
Sean: Tell me about it.  
  
(He opens the door and walks in, loud music is playing. The guy sitting in a chair looks up surprised and pushes off the half naked girl. He stands up smiling.)  
  
Tommy: Atth!  
  
Atth: (He obviously doesn't like him) Look can I stay here for a bit?  
  
Tommy: Sure man, and who's this?  
  
Dard: (She puts out her hand to shake his) Dard.  
  
Tommy: Nice to meet you Dard. (Kissing her hand, she giggles.)  
  
Atth: Step off man, she's with me.  
  
Dard: (turning to Atth) What so I am with you now? Make up you're mind.  
  
Atth: (ignoring Dard, to Tommy.) Which room?  
  
Tommy: On your left.  
  
(Atth starts to walk down the corridor, Dard is still smiling at Tommy, Atth turns around and pulls Dard along.)  
  
Dard: Ow! You're hurting me!  
  
(He pulls her into a room and closes the door.)  
  
Atth: What, are you suicidal? Don't flirt with Tommy.  
  
Dard: Why not, you jealous?  
  
Atth: He's a sick fuck ok.  
  
Dard: If he's so awful, why are we staying here?  
  
Atth: Cos it's either here or a squat.  
  
Dard: (seductively) So, are we gonna share a room?  
  
Atth: Only for safety.  
  
Dard: I doubt he's that bad.  
  
Atth: You're so naïve, get some sleep. (He starts to walk out.)  
  
Dard: Where are you going?  
  
Atth: Nowhere. (He closes the door.)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	30. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
  
  
3 am - Bedroom Atth walks back into the room, he is so stoned he doesn't realise Dard is gone, he falls into the bed and goes to sleep straight away.  
  
  
  
4 am  
  
Atth is woken by the sound of crying; he sits up and looks around the dark room.  
  
Atth: Dard?  
  
(He sees her huddled up in the corner crying, he gets up and stumbles over, tripping over a table on the way. He bends down to her.)  
  
Atth: What's wrong?  
  
Dard: (sobbing, whispering.) he, he, he made me, I didn't want to.  
  
Atth: (Standing up shocked) Who? Tommy? (She nods, he takes a step back, shocked and runs out of the room, Dard continues crying.)  
  
  
  
Atth storms into Tommy's room and yanks him out of his bed, throwing him across the room, Tommy stands up shocked.  
  
Tommy: Fuck man, what was that for?  
  
Atth: You bastard!  
  
Tommy: (realising) She deserved it.  
  
(Atth punches him in the face, Tommy recovers and punches Atth back, Sean, hearing the noise walks in, Atth punches Tommy again who falls back, as he falls, he hits his head on a chest of drawer and falls on the floor not moving.)  
  
Sean: (running over to Tommy.) Fuck, what happened?  
  
Atth: (with hatred) He rapped her!  
  
Sean: (Bending down to Tommy who is still not moving) He's not breathing! (Atth stares at Tommy, slightly scared. Sean gets up.)  
  
Sean: I'm calling an ambulance; I'd get out of here if I were you, you probably killed him! (He runs out.)  
  
(Atth continues to stare at Tommy shocked then slowly backs out of the room, he runs back to his room where Dard is still on the floor crying. He pulls her up and drags her out of the room and outside, he lets go of her hand and runs over to a car, in the distance they can hear sirens. Atth pulls a nail off a nearby fence and unlocks the car with it.)  
  
Dard: (between sobs) What are you doing? What happened?  
  
Atth: We've got to get outta here, come on, get in.  
  
(She gets in and watches him hotwire the car, he starts the engine and they drive off quickly, leaving skid marks on the road.)  
  
*****************************************************  
  
30 Minutes later.  
  
Dard stops crying and looks at Atth, he looks stressed.  
  
Dard: You've got blood all over your face. (He doesn't answer, just concentrates on the road, it's getting hard to see because it's raining.)  
  
Dard: Where are we going?  
  
Atth: I'm taking you back to Horizon.  
  
Dard: What? But you said you'd never go back!  
  
Atth: I'm not going back, you are.  
  
Dard: Where will you go?  
  
Atth: Dunno, maybe New York, I know some people there.  
  
Dard: (starting to cry) Come back with me  
  
Atth: What and go to gaol for murder? I don't think so.  
  
Dard: Murder? (Panicking) What did you do? (He doesn't say anything) Oh my god! What did you do?  
  
Atth: I didn't mean to, it just happened.  
  
Dard: (Trying to take it in) Are you sure he's dead? What if you said it was self defence?  
  
Atth: I'd still go to gaol, I'm on parol. I nick a lollypop and I go to gaol. (He pulls into a café parking lot, stops the car and gets out.)  
  
Dard: (confused) What are you doing?  
  
Atth: You want something to eat?  
  
Dard: Oh, ok. (He hands her some money.)  
  
Atth: Get me a burger, or something.  
  
Dard: Aren't you coming in?  
  
Atth: With my face like this?  
  
Dard: Oh yeh, I'll get you some water to wash off the blood with. (She walks in; Atth walks around the parking lot looking at the cars. A couple of minutes later Dard walks out and finds him looking in a car.)  
  
Dard: What are you doing?  
  
Atth: We've gotta switch cars, they've probably already got the numberplate of the one we nicked. They'll be looking for us. (He breaks into the car and they drive off.)  
  
Dard: Are you sure he's dead?  
  
Atth: He wasn't breathing when we left.  
  
Dard: So, they could've done cpr or something. (Atth suddenly pulls over.)  
  
Dard: What are you doing now?  
  
Atth: Phoning the hospital. (He gets out of the car and walks over to a phone box and dials the number.)  
  
Atth: Hey, um, I'm just ringing to find out how Tommy West is doing. Relative? Um, yeh, I'm his brother. He is? Ok thanks, oh and do you know what happened to him? Really, thanks, bye (He hangs up.)  
  
Dard: Well?  
  
Atth: He's stable and they think someone from Juc's did it.  
  
Dard: (smiling) Good, so you gonna come back to Horizon? Please!  
  
Atth: (hesitating) Yeh ok. (Dard hugs him) Ok, you can get off now. (Dard grabs his hand and pulls him back to the car.)  
  
Dard: Let's go.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Please review! 


	31. Chapter 25 The End

Chapter 25  
  
Peter's office - morning  
  
Peter: I'm going to have to call the police.  
  
Sophie: You should have done it in the first place.  
  
(Peter picks up the phone and starts dialling. The door opens, Dard and Atth walk in.)  
  
Dard: Hi.  
  
Atth: We're back. (Smiling hopefully)  
  
Peter: Where have you guys been?  
  
Dard: Shopping?  
  
Atth: Just around.  
  
Peter: Why!?  
  
Atth: We were gonna run, but then we realised how much this school has helped us and how much it can help us in the future. (Trying to suck up)  
  
Peter: Yeh right. We'll discuss this later; I have a new admin coming now. Wood and kitchens for a month, Dard, go with Sophie.  
  
Dard: Why?  
  
Sophie: For a pregnancy test.  
  
Dard: Oh.  
  
(They walk out; Peter wonders why she didn't argue about it. He turns to Atth.)  
  
Peter: Please tell me you didn't.  
  
Atth: Are you kidding? (Peter just looks at him) I didn't. Anyways I hear wood calling, bye (He walks out before Peter can ask more.)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Peter's Office  
  
A red headed boy is watching with a look of disgust on his face as Sophie searches his bags. She pulls out two bottles of spray cleaner.  
  
Sophie: You can't have this here  
  
Boy: What? (Panicking) Why not?  
  
Sophie: It's a health hazard.  
  
Boy: No it's not! I need it!  
  
Sophie: Sorry (She hands the bottles to Peter)  
  
Boy: (he puts his hands on his head, stressed.) I NEED IT!  
  
Sophie: We can't have different rules for you, no chemical are allowed here. (She hands the boy back his bag, he doesn't take it, and it falls on the ground.) You can have your bag back now.  
  
Boy: No way, keep it. I'm not touching it!  
  
Sophie: (getting frustrated) There's nothing wrong with it!  
  
Boy: Yes there is, I told you not to touch it and you did!  
  
(Sophie grabs the cleaner off Peter and sprays the inside and outside of the bag with it. The boy picks the bag up and slings it over his shoulder.)  
  
Boy: Thank you!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The End  
  
Sequel on its way, the more reviews I get the quicker the sequel comes up, please review!  
  
Sequel - This Does Have a Sentimental Title  
  
The Cliff-hangers meet the new guy, Rhys collapses, Atth and Dard get closer and Clarence relapses back into bad habits. 


End file.
